FREE HOPE AND CHASTITY OF POTENTIAL
by Raikano
Summary: Sol x Ky, Millia x Dizzy and there is two new character that combined from Millia n Dizzy. Continue of AWE OF SHE IS WRITHE IN PAIN FAN FICTION. See Deviant art and find "MIZZY MILLIA DIZZY", you found the picture of Mizzy!


**FREE HOPE AND THE CHASTITY OF POTENTIAL**

By: RaiKano EnShiRyu

Continue of AWE OF SHE IS WRITHE IN PAIN fans fiction

Character

-Dizzy (As Me In the story)

-Mizzy

-Sky

-ALL GG CHARACTER (ZAPPA,VENOM, JUSTICE,KLIFF,I-NO, ZAKO A-B-C not included)

**CHAPTER 01: IRRESPONSIBLE**

I got pregnant for 9 months. Millia said that it will born soon after 9 months. But I can't feel anything there. I just feel a little bit heavy on my stomach but it was nothing than holding Millia on my body when we do a sexual and we almost did it every night. That day, I was gone to May Ship. Johnny and May was cleaning the new ship that we made together so I help them too. Ky and Sol was there, they never help us before. They say they feel it was a special day so they came to help. Millia was not there, she was gone to some far-far away place that only her who had known it. I think she just ran away from taking care of me. She already went there for 8 months. I really mad to her. I Hate her as I love her…

"Sol, have you cleaned the bath room yet?"

"No…"

"I did!"

"Mr.Kiske?"

"Yes I am! I did…"

"So, I can clean the kitchen…"

"But I did…"

"Johnny?"

"No, I'm Sol…"

"Where is Johnny and May?"

"Johnny clean the dining room and May clean everyone's bed room"

"Wow…Maybe I can clean the living room"

"No Miss, Let me clean it…"

"Oh...Thanks Aba…"

"It was my job to make everyone happy…"

"I wonder if Millia was there…"

"Why you don't take a rest Dizzy?"

"Oh...Sol, don't be that worried."

"You need a rest!"

"Ok…"

Then I go to my bed room and I saw May was looking at my photo album. She was crying.

"May? What happen to you?"

"Dizzy...Sobs…I was wondering, if they are there…"

"You mean what?"

"April, she is my best friend. And I miss them all too…"

"Oh May, I miss them too…"

"You have Millia right?"

"She was not here for a long time. She left me after I got pregnant…"

"That's not fair….then who will be taking care of you?"

"I think Sol and Ky did."

"Then I and Johnny will taking care of you..."

"Thanks…I'm lucky…"

Then she hug me, after that…I feel my stomach was hurt.

"ohh…"

"Dizzy? Are you ok?"

"I think...My stomach was…."

"JOHNNY!!"

"What??"

"CALL MR.KY AND MR.SOL TO HELP YOU!!"

**CHAPTER 02: THE BIRTH OF DEMONOID GEAR**

"Ahh…"

"Dizzy? Are you ok?"

"Mrs. Rage?"

"Ohh...I think I got to give a birth soon…"

"May...Call doctor, NOW!"

"Ok!"

I can't hold it anymore, it was really hurt. I was holding the baby and I also hold Necro from being wild. Undine also screamed. They two can feel my pain. Then I can saw a Doctor came really soon.

"Ahh…Please…I can't hold it…"

Then he brings me to some bed room at May's ship. Sol, Ky, ABA, May, and Johnny waiting me outside. After I try my best to make the baby born and release the tight knots, I can feel a fresh air. Then Sol came so sudden.

"DIZZY??"

"Sol...I'm ok…"

"Oh…thanks GOD…"

"Mrs. Rage?"

"Mr.Kiske…"

"Here is a glass of Fresh water…"

"Thanks a lot ABA"

"Dizzy, how are you?"

"I'm ok."

"Doctor Faust…How is the baby?"

"Hmm...This Baby…is…"

"What?"

"A Demon…"

"WHAT??"

All of us shock, I was giving a birth for a Demon. I really sad, I always hoping an angel…

"Don't worry, this demon baby can be trained, but becarefull. A mistake can make her become wild."

"Hmm..ok..I do My best…"

"Bye all…My job done!"

"Thanks Faust…"

Then Suddenly, I can feel a powerful things approach us. Sol raise his head, he hold his blade…

"Millia…"

"What?"

"Where?"

"Who?"

"When?"

"She was here…"

Then the aura of her gone, I hear someone was walking here. Then she opened the door.

"Dizzy…"

"Millia-kun?"

May punch her…

"You are irresponsible!"

"What?"

"May, stop it…"

"No Dizzy! You suffer with your pregnancy and she didn't do anything. She left you away!"

"May…That's right but please, don't do it! She must be…"

"Dizzy….I was trusting you…"

"Millia-kun..is not like that."

"There is no more Lie…Dizzy. If you want me to go..it's ok…I go."

"Go now you witch!"

"May! Stop it!"

"Ok..But there is one thing…I was gone for this…"

She threw a flower at me. That flower will grant a wish and that flower only can gained in the Cave of Death, only one in this world.

"Millia-kun…No…Let me heal you…Don't go…"

"I don't need your attention anymore…."

Then She left me.

"That was too bad…"

Sol also left…

"Sol?"

Then Ky chases him.

"Uhmm..Dizzy..I have something to do at my room…"

Johnny left…

"I will take some diapers for this baby"

A.B.A left with my baby….

"May, you will left me too..?"

"No Dizzy, I will stay here. Let they gone…"

"May…don't say that to Millia anymore. She is not a person to be joke with…"

"I'm not joking…She is not Irresponsible…She gone and came back only bring you that flower…"

"May, did you know what is this flower?"

"Hmm..no…"

"This Flower can resurrect all of your Friends"

"What you mean?"

"This flower will grant a wish."

"Ohh..I think I must go and say sorry…"

"No..it's alright…"

"But…"

"Now, hold this flower, say that you want all of your friends back to live"

"No..I think it was for you…"

"May….You must pay for your mistake, so do this favor…"

"ok…"

Then May say her wish. And I just smile and lie down at the bed. The flower glowing and it say,

"YOUR WISH IS MY COMMAND…."

Then Suddenly, I saw the body of May's friends came and they were come back to live completely…

"May!"

"April!"

And they hug each other. They were really happy they gone outside. After an hour, I heard someone entering the door.

"Dizzy, I can see it…"

"Millia-kun?!"

"You can say a wish for yourself but you don't…."

Then I try to wake up but Millia came to me…

**CHAPTER 03 : THE GREAT MEDICINE**

"Dizzy..No…take a rest. Here, drink this…"

"What is this?"

"Water from The Lake of Truth"

"That was dangerous, if you got catch by the Dragon of Sin you can die."

"I can beat him…"

"Millia-kun…Why you don't tell me that you were gone for me, I feel guilty to blame you"

"I know it Dizzy, it was my fault…"

"Now-now, open your clothes…"

"No thanks…I was not at the mood…"

"Please…."

"No…"

"Open your clothes for me…"

"I think I had a little heartbroken so I won't do a love on you for a while…"

"Is not that, please open it…"

"Fine…"

Then, Millia open her clothes. I saw her body was full of wound, she bondage it with her Hair. I also saw her Intestine was outside and she hold it with her hair too. When she releases her hair, Blood was running out.

"Millia, you were more suffering than me. Wandering alone with this wound…"

"No, it was nothing than your pain Dizzy…"

"Now open your short and release your hair…"

"No…"

"Please…"

"Fine-fine…"

Millia open her short, I saw that her leg also full of scratch wound, and I saw that her leg almost broken and lost.

"ahh…"

I close my eyes. I saw that her left leg skin was gone and I can see her flesh. Blood anywhere…

"That's the reason I won't open it…"

"Millia-kun, hold it… I will heal it…"

"Just keep your potential…"

Then she used her clothes back. Then she was trying to left but then I take her hand and bring her to bed. I hug her.

"Dizzy…It's..hurt…please don't hug me that tight…"

"Millia…if you won't gave me your love , I do.."

I open her clothes and I also open my clothes…

"Dizzy…what are you doing??"

"This is the Chastity of Potential…Millia Rage…"

"I don't understand…"

Then I kiss her. She struggle at me, she was so powerful .Sometime she can freed but I pull her back to bed. You can say that I rape her. When our body contacted, her power and mine was gradually healed. She didn't know about it, she just thinks that I used my power to heal her. So, sexual was the greatest medicine for me and her. Not the Water of Lake of truth will be the greatest medicine.

**CHAPTER 04 : THE HEALER**

"Dizzy, no..don't do it…"

"Yes Millia-kun, Yes..I do!"

I keep on kissing her. She struggle, then I take the water of Lake of Truth and throw it at Millia's face.

"Millia-kun, I'm sorry. Did you know that this water can be used to paralyze someone?"

"I know it but..It was not for that…"

"Oh, you are smart Millia-kun…"

Then I cast a spell that made her paralyze…

"I'm sorry…Maybe I was too perverts to think about you Millia-kun…"

"Uhh..Dizzy…Why…you…"

I close my eyes and cast a spell again that made her dick stand.

"Uhh…"

"Ohh..Millia…You are so lovely…"

I kiss her neck and licking it. She can move a bit, I really proud of her because she had a powerful body.

"Uhmm…your breast was so warm Millia…"

"Dizzy-stop-that-now…"

"I can't Millia! You are too lovely!"

"Dizzy, I will take a revenge on you after this…"

"Ohh..sure, rape me anytime…."

Then I lick her dick but she didn't cum at all. That was really hard to make her cum, why there is no spell that makes someone cum??

"Uhmm…Millia, this dick was so long and big…Please cum now…."

I grab the dick and put it at between my breasts. Then I push it. Millia was really tough, she didn't cum. So I keep pushing it, She was not cum again.

"Dizzy, You know…Even if you keep turning me on, I will not cum…"

"Why??"

"You just got pregnant, you had your baby and you want more?"

"Yes…I want more…"

"Is that a desire?"

"No..It was what I want..I won't a child but I want two child…I want a sister or brother for her"

"What? You mean your uhm..I mean our baby is a girl?"

"Yes, it is…"

"Damn…"

"Let me kiss you my love…"

"ugh…"

She was cum but I haven't get her dick on my vagina so I pressing it to my vagina. But she was tough. I can't get it easy.

"Come on Honey, just once…"

"No.."

"Please, just once…"

"No…"

"If that so…"

Then I cast a spell that made me can control her body movement.

"hug me…"

"Ohh…"

She hugs me, it works…

"Kiss me, lick me, squeezes me my love!"

She got the move, I really happy. She Cumming again. Now I know, as long I say I love her, she will cum.

"OH MY LOVE! PLEASE LOVE ME! LOVE ME WITH YOUR MIGHT!"

"Urgh…"

Then I get her dick and put it in. I move it, She keep trying to struggle me. I can feel her cum was sprouting on my vagina.

"No…Don't…NO! I WON'T SEE YOU SUFFER!!"

"I WAS HAPPY HONEY! LOVE ME!!"

"WAIT..NO!!NO!!"

"Too Late My love, I got your cum now..You and I will be a couple forever."

"DAMN!!"

"You are Mine Millia-kun…Only Mine!"

Then I heard someone open the door. I forgot to lock the door.

**CHAPTER 05 : THE TRUTH OF ME**

"Ahh…That so great Millia-kun!"

"DIZZY??"

"April?"

"What are…."

"Ahaha..no..no…it's nothing!"

"Dizzy….I thinks you are my friend…"

"Is not your business kid…"

Then Millia use her hair and kick April out.

"Milia-kun..I think I will talk to her for a while, I promised to her to not do this with anyone…"

"Dizzy…"

"But I break my promise, I do this with you…"

"Wait…I want to talk with you…first"

"Ok Millia…"

"What is your relation with her?"

"Uhm…Millia-kun. Can I tell a story?"

"As long it explain me, it's fine."

"Well, Will you do a love with me while I'm telling you?"

"Release the spell please…"

Then I release the spell from her. Millia hug me and put her dick in. Then She moving it, I will get starts the story.

"Well, about 2 years ago, when I'm still at May Ship. We stopped at some park together Johnny , May and July making a barbeque. Me and other are playing card together, while we playing card April tell us a story about some nice and soft guy. She said that a female was raping him. Then they two were dead in one room because of an Aggressive viruses. She found a messages, it said that female was really love him and she want to die together with him."

"Then? Is that explain me?"

"Wait, listen to me Millia-kun…"

"Ok…Go ahead"

Then She holds me and moves her dick again.

"Ahh…Don't be too rough…"

"I was cum so I get rough…"

"ok…well, Then June said that she won't do anything that pervert. Then April said that we all must promise that we will not do any pervert things and not get married to anyone…"

"Hmm…"

"Millia, why you smile?"

"It's funny…"

"what?"

"Childish…"

"I don't understand.."

"It's a childish promise."

"But, we are now at 15 above…"

"But how you think still childish. You must know that this world is huge.."

"Hmm…Maybe you right.."

"I remember when I was a child, Zato promise something with me."

"What?"

"He said that he will marry me…"

"You happy?"

"No…"

"Oh..ok…"

"Venom also promised to Zato that he will be in his side forever."

"Huh??"

"Yes..he really adores Zato…"

"Wow..wow…they really did that right?"

"Yes, they are at heaven now…So sad but I'm happy too."

"Hmm…Are we will be together forever?"

"Yes we did honey…"

Then she kisses me and she hug me. Then after she was satisfied enough with my story, she let me go. I wear my clothes and kiss Millia and say,

"Thanks honey, I will keep my promise now."

".…"

She just smiling and continue packing up our clothes. Then I seek April, I found her with other was cleaning the hallway. I approach her,

"Uhm..April…"

"What?"

"Sorry for last time, Millia is my uhm…husband…I just can't hold my desire.."

"It's fine…It's my fault for entering your room without knocking."

"And I'm sorry that I broke our promise.."

"Promise? What promise?"

"Oh..Forget it…"

Millia was right! She forgot it. Now I can imagine how childish I am, I want to laugh at myself.

"Well, need a help?"

"No, Just take a rest now. May told me that you just giving a birth."

"Ohh! By the way, where is my baby?"

"She was with May and Johnny."

"Thanks.."

**CHAPTER 06 : MIZZY**

I ran to the pilot deck , I found that Millia was holding the baby and Johnny trying to flirt Millia with his "FATHERY" SOUL. I came to Millia, then I hold the baby.

"Dizzy, look at her. She needs a name.."

"Hmm..I think so…"

"How about December?"

"No Kid, its soooo bad!"

"Uhm! Sol-nichan your name worse than December!"

"Shut up!"

"How about Sky?"

"That name fit for your baby Policeman!"

"huh? I will not have a baby you black glasses bandits!"

"Paracelsus said maybe u can take word from her parent."

"What you mean Aba?"

"Maybe taking 2 words from your name and taking 2 word from Dizzy…"

"Hmm…Millia-kun…I think I have one…"

"Who?"

"Taking two word from you, Mi and three from me, zzy…Mizzy…"

"That's so cute…I agree Dizzy!!"

"Sol-ni Chan not fair! You are tall and I can't reach you!"

"Jump then little kid…"

"NOT FAIR!!GIVE MY HAT BACK!"

"Paracelsus agrees with that name…"

"From my Dictionary, that name was so fit."

"What kind of dictionary you have Johnny?"

"Dictionary of handsome guy…"

"urgh..Such a gaudy man…"

"Well Honey, shall we name her Mizzy?"

"Your wish is my command my dear…"

"Well…I wish you sex with me in front of all…"

Millia's face turns red. It's a joke that I love. I love to make Millia's Face turn red.

"Well, only some wish that I think is a command…"

"Hahaha…"

"ihihihi…"

They laugh at her. Even A.B.A, she laughs loudly and Paracelsus face looks like holding a laugh. Suddenly Millia take the baby from my hand and gave it to Sol, then She hugs me and Kiss me smoothly. She also smooching me and kiss my neck. Am I had a wrong word?

"Ah..Stop-stop, ok Millia…I'm sorry…Its only a joke Honey…"

"Ok…"

Millia stop it, I saw Johnny, Ky , A.B.A and Sol freeze, May was crying.

"Uh..What wrong May?"

"Is not my Age to see that…Hix..hix.."

"Ahahaha..I'm sorry!"

"well little kid, I don't notice that you are there…"

Oops..I think I made her cry, Millia stroke May and she hug May. May keep crying.

"Sorry May…I'm so sorry!!"

"HWAAHHH!!"

We stroke May and hug May like our own child. Sol was moving now, he said

"I think we need more diapers and some cotton here…"

"What?"

"My nose bleed made your babies diapers full of blood, and cotton for my Nose."

"And My nose Mrs. Rage…"

"Uhm..I think I already have some glove to hold my nose bleed.

"I think I just need a rest with Paracelsus…"

I saw those boys nose was bleeding. Something wrong there? I think the temperature just too hot.

**CHAPTER 07: THE DEMON POTENTIAL**

After May calmed down, Sol and others took a rest. I hold Mizzy and Millia help everyone in the kitchen. Tonight dinner is a Russian Bread. I'm curious what kind of bread is that. I take Mizzy to bath room, I wanted to Bathe Mizzy. I use a small bathtub with a warm water. First I use my hand to control the heat. Then I put Mizzy In. After that, I take the soap. When I wanted to take the soap and bathe Mizzy, she pull my ribbon and it fallen to the water. I really shocked. The water was corrosive , My ribbon gone at 5 second . I saw the water still transparent but it was corrosive. Then I take out Mizzy. And try the water again with my hand. It didn't hurt me. I try to put Mizzy In and My hand in the water, it also didn't hurt me. Where is My ribbon then?? I call Millia and ask her to try the water when Mizzy was in the water.

"What's wrong my dear? Is nothing there…"

"No Millia, look at your glove…."

"What…?"

Her glove was corrupted.

"Huh?"

"See?? "

"Hmm…Let me ask Sol."

Then Sol came with Ky. He uses his hair and the hair was corrupted.

"This is weird…"

"hmm..Can I try Mrs. rage?"

"Sure you can…"

Ky move and suddenly, Sol Kick Ky and Ky's left hand was get in to the water where Mizzy was bathe. Ky screaming.

"HOT!HOT!HOT!!HOT!! FRESH WATER PLEASE!!NOW!!"

Sol takes Mizzy's bathtub and throws it to Ky's body.

"FRESH WATER COMES!"

"AAAAHHH!!HOT!HOT!HOT!"

Then I use my water skill and it relieves Ky. But his clothes were gone.

"It's lucky that I didn't throw you at your face or you can be a bald…"

"Sol, you make Mizzy in danger…don't throw her away like that…"

"And don't throw me that water!"

"you said that you want a fresh water."

"BUT IS NOT THAT WATER!"

Millia hold Mizzy with her hair. And I saw that Millia's hair was not corrupted like Sol's hair.

"Millia-kun…your hair…"

"Hm..It was nothing happen…By the way. The bathtub was melting."

"What?"

I saw the bathtub was melting and it already stop melting coz Mizzy was not there anymore. Is not a problem for us. Millia have money and she can buy everything we need but we don't know what item that can be used to bathe Mizzy.

"So, how we can give her a bath?"

"I know, use Mrs. rage's hair…"

"Millia will get naked.."

"What?"

"Your clothes can be corrupted if u wore it."

"ok..can u two get out now?!"

"fine.."

Then Ky and Sol getting out from the bathroom.

"Well Millia, u can take your clothes off now."

"I don't need to do that. I have better Idea.."

"Hmm…what is that honey?"

"I make a bathtub from my hair and you gave her a bath. Take off your clothes."

"Ok..I take off my clothes …"

Then I took off my clothes, Millia was sitting and she holds my clothes. After I finish gave Mizzy a bath. Millia gave my clothes back and while I wore my clothes back, I gave Mizzy to Millia.

"Hey..Dizzy…"

"Yes honey?"

"This kid really looks like you.."

"Hmm..??"

"Look what she did…"

Mizzy was trying to open Millia's clothes. I think she want something.

"Hey I'm not that pervert!"

"Just kidding, take her and gave her some milk."

"Ok..ok.."

Then I hold Mizzy and gave her the milk from my breast.

"I will continue the bread, bye…"

Millia left me. Suddenly, Undine calls me.

"Dizzy…"

"Undine?"

"Listen, that child really dangerous if you not love her."

"Hmm..what are you talking about Undine?"

"That child got a potential to poison someone.."

"So, can you explain me?"

"That kid, can make a water into a poisonous mucus. And I think her power can't harm her own parent."

Then Necro came out.

"DIZZY…IF THAT KID ANGRY, ONLY YOU AND MILLIA WHO CAN CALM HER DOWN…"

"So I must train her to be patient."

"Yes, that's true and careful on giving her food. Some food that contains anti-poison can kill her."

"Hmm..Green herb?"

"Not only that. Ask Millia for that."

"Ok…how about the poisonous one?"

"That will make her stronger, but if you gave her too much. She can be wild."

"Ohh..ok..I understand. Thanks you two…"

Then they two back to my wing.

**CHAPTER 08: DINNER TIME**

"Dinner Ready everyone!"

Millia call us, She serve the dinner with a Russian style. She gave us a soup and some plate with a bread on it. I take the Bread first.

"Itadakimasu!"

I ate the bread but the bread really tough.

"Urgh!"

"It was not like that Dizzy."

"Dunk it to the soup Mrs. Rage…"

"Oh..ok…"

Embarrassing…

"Well, Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu…"All

"Millia-kun…We must talk for a while….It's about Mizzy…"

"Ok…"

I go to kitchen with her.

"Millia-kun, I have heard everything about Mizzy from Undine and Necro."

"What they said?"

"They said that Mizzy had a poison element, we need to raise her until she was grow mature and understand our goal…"

"I think so. 17 years old , is that enough?"

"I think it's enough…"

Finally, I have some new decision. I will raise her until 17th years old and let her go with Jelly Fish as my promise. I met May and talk about it. She agreed .

**CHAPTER 09: GOOD BYE MAY SHIP**

We decided to go back to Russia, Sol and Ky also went back to Paris, A.B.A move back to Fresco. Millia leave May and Friend some Tip. She also gave Johnny some new book. She said that Johnny needs some new style coz it's a little bit old for man wearing a black glasses. It's time to say good bye to May Ship.

"May, we will go back to Russia. Take care your friends now."

"Ok Dizzy! I can't thank you enough for this!"

"Hihi…Just don't told them what happens…"

"ok, and Thanks to Millia-ne san. I'm really regretful about what I did to you. Without you, this May Ship never came back. Your money, Your strength and your intelligence for us."

"Quit to much talking, do your work."

"Ok, bye May. Oh, here is for A.B.A , Sol and Mr.Kiske…A tip from Millia-san for taking care of me."

"Hahaha…You paid them?"

"No, I will not paid them…It just a tip!"

"fine..By the way, why my tips are different than other?"

"Because you are a naughty girl!"

"Oh, well. I will be more naughty then…"

"And I will not give you any more!"

"Just kidding, thanks Millia-ne san!"

"ehm…May, you can call Millia with –san. Coz it was too young for her."

"ok…Bye Dizzy! Bye Millia-san!"

"WAIT!"

"What's wrong Gaudy Man?"

"Thanks for the books, I think I will change my style…"

"I will come back here 17 year later"

"Once again, thanks lady."

Johnny kisses Millia's hand.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hand!"

"Ukh..Ok…I just confused with your beauty."

"How about this?!"

Millia touch her dick and Johnny understand.

"I don't care, your beauty are forever even you are a Bisexual."

"Damn…Let's go Dizzy…"

And we fly back to Russia with my baby. Millia hold those bags and I hold the baby.

**CHAPTER 10: ENGRAVER**

After a week, I think I was pregnant again. Millia with me right now. She always taking care of me and I think she was too overprotective. She won't anyone see me include Sol and Ky or other when I was taking a rest. I always take a nap on my bed. I'm started to sick with it.

"Millia-kun..I think Napping on the bed really bad."

"What you want honey?"

"Maybe I want to have a walk for a while…"

"I will carry you to fly."

"No..Please..I want to walk…"

"ok..Your wish is my command…"

Then She helps me and we walk together, Mizzy was on Millia's hand. We walk in to the market place, I saw so many kid come to us.

"Holy Order!"

"Look! She was pregnant!"

"Hey Careful kids!"

"Haha..it's fine Millia-kun…"

"Who is your name Ms.Holy order?"

"Ahaha..My name is Dizzy..Call me Mrs. Rage…"

Millia just looking at me, first she was worried but then she started to not worried anymore.

"W will take a walk again. Help your mother now…"

I saw Millia was staring at something.

"Millia-kun?"

"Oh..wait for a sec..Here, hold Mizzy…"

I hold Dizzy, I saw Millia was walking to a female teenager. The female teenager crouches after seeing Millia. She looks like really respect to her. Millia told her to stand up. Then Millia point at me. The female teenager really happy and smile. Then She approaches me.

"You are Millia-samma wife?"

"Yes..who are you?"

"Ah..My name Catherina…"

"What relation you have with Millia?"

"She helps me many years ago, and the ring you wear are from my mom."

"Hmm..What is that mean?"

"Well, Millia-samma helps me to cure my mother from Illness and my mom exchanges it with a magical ring that will make a couple stay alive together and protect each other. Death can't separate you, but if Millia-samma death because of you, you will die too in a week after Millia-samma's death."

"Oh…that is the ring used for. Thanks…"

"Dizzy, let's go. Oh By the way, I bought your cookies. I left the money on your table."

"wow..thanks a lot."

Suddenly, Millia take me and we fly so fast. I heard someone screaming.

"MILLIA-SAMMA!THE MONEY ARE TOO MUCH!"

I look at land, I saw Catherina was holding a sack of money. I was really happy because what Millia did really noble. She won't anyone say thanks to her. Then while flying, I saw a graveyard that really looks messy in the forest. I told Millia to stop there.

"What's wrong here?"

"Millia-kun…look…"

Mizzy started to struggle. She laugh at the graveyard.

"Mizzy?"

"Oh..She can see it."

"What? What Can see what?"

"You can't see a dead people soul?"

"No!"

"Well, there is so many dead people here. But no one taking care of this graveyard."

I saw something on Millia's shadow. A couple of glowing red eyes.

"Millia, your shadow are moving"

"uh…"

Milia looks like hiding something.

"You hiding something?"

"Ah..Not at all. Let's walk away."

"No! I won't! I won't go home before we handle this graveyard!"

"Ok, stay here. I will handle it."

Then I sit down with Mizzy on my hand. Millia started to move, I look at her shadow once again. The shadow move late! But I didn't talk much. I saw that Millia was started with repairing the grave tombstone. Then cleaning the place and after that she started to burying the dead body that haven't buried yet. Then now this one really weird. I saw her shadow was not with her. Her shadow was on the another side and cleaning some grave. It's a chance!

"Millia-kun, where is your shadow?"

"huh?"

I saw the shadow was come back fast under her leg.

"What are you talking about Dizzy? Are you tired?"

"No! I didn't do anything today."

"Millia-kun, tell me the truth…What happens to your shadow?"

"Ok..It's Eddie…"

"Eddie?"

"Zato's shadow…I found he was on the cave of death. He help me to get the flower."

"oh no! You can be eaten!"

"he was not harmful for me anymore…"

"what?"

"He was not eating my life, now he ate a meat of all living creature."

"Hmm…"

"look.."

Millia shot at a deer and she throw the deer into her shadow. The deer was drown and after a minute, Eddie throw me a bone.

"Eddie!"

"Sorry…I just trying to joke….HOUURGHH…"

That's gross….

"How you got it?"

"It's a long story Dizzy."

Then, Millia continue her cleaning duty. I saw Eddie help her, but still. I'm not trusting him. He must be have something to respect Millia. After an hour. Millia finish her cleaning duty.

"You satisfied now?"

"Yes…By the way. I want something Millia-kun…"

"Your wish is my command."

"I wish our next child last name is Engraver. The reason is I wish our child will have a respect to the dead and the living and understand them much."

"Sounds good. I agree."

"Thanks Millia-kun!"

I hug her. She hold me tight and fly to Russia.

**CHAPTER 11: SKY ENGRAVER**

8 month later

My stomach grown again, Mizzy started to talk. Millia-kun was gone to patrol every morning and I was on the office to arrange the document like always. Today, I was peeking at her because she was patrolling at the market near our office. Ky was with me in the office, he help me to arrange the document.

"Mr.Kiske…"

"Yes Mrs. Rage?"

" I think this document is fake…"

"What?"

"I was not dead!"

"Jam Kuradoberi slain the gear, it was fake. You right…"

"Let's throw it away…"

"Ok…"

"Let me do it!"

Then I take the paper and throw it to the garbage near window. I take a look at the window. I saw Millia was lecturing at someone. Suddenly, the guy who lectured trying to punch Millia's face but she evade it.

"ohh.."

"What happens Mrs. Rage?"

"Nothing…"

I think Millia can did her job well. Then I try to peek once again. Millia left the guy. But I saw that the guy was with his company. They follow Millia. I'm started to panic. I wore my robe and open the window and fly.

"MR.KISKE! PLEASE TAKE CARE MIZZY!"

"What?!"

I left Mizzy on the office. Then I saw Millia was on the small road that there is no one there. It's her route to patrol. I also saw that Those guy were holding a knife. One of them trying to throw it at Millia, I fly fast and hold him.

"NO!"

I was not in my holy order uniform, I was using my pregnancy clothes with a long robe.

"HOLD THERE!"

"Oh..What happens to you Mrs. Pregnant?"

"No..Don't throw that knife. Put it down or I will…"

"Hahaha..what Mrs. Pregnant can do?"

"Oh..She is cute boss!"

"Maybe we can make her stomach blowing!"

"hahaha…"

Then they push me. I can't hold it, My balance was gone.

"Kyah.."

"hehe.."

One of them touch my face.

"No..Don't..Please..put off your hand from me…"

I slap the guy.

"I was trying to be a gentle but you slap me?!"

"Unforgiveable!"

"I will kill you and your baby!"

Then One of them who hold the knife try to stab it on my stomach. Suddenly, Millia appear. She was on rage mode. It's a first time I saw it. Millia was really angry.

"How dare you touch my Dizzy?"

"Oh..It's the Holy order…"

"Haha..Boss, you can get them right?"

"Yea! Both of them are cute."

"I wanted to just lecturing you for stealing. But now, you just touch my Dizzy."

"So?"

"And you trying to harm her…You will pay…"

Suddenly, Eddie pull the guy and his company. All room turn into Black. I can saw Millia's aura was really huge. They started to get scared. Millia use her hair, It's been a long time I didn't saw her use her hair to fight. She pull the guy who touch me.

"First from you…"

"Ahh..I'm sorry!"

"No Mercy!"

And she use Lust Shaker on him.

"AAAAHHH!!"

She pull his intestine that she always call it "ROPE" and cut it. Then She throw it away and it drown on the shadow. She tear his skin and throw it away again. Then She use a million stab with her hair and it make his body cut into piece. I saw his blood was sprouting but it drained by Eddie. She take his heart and bash it. Now , Millia holding his head.

"This is for touching My Dizzy!"

She smacks the head on the land and crashes it with her feet. I can see brain, eye balls and bone was crashed into piece. And finally, it drown into the shadow again. I was scared,

"MILLIA-KUN! STOP!PLEASE STOP!!"

"Dizzy…I'm sorry to make you see this…Eddie.."

"Ready!"

Suddenly Eddie covered my eyes. I can't see anything again. But I can hear so many guy was screaming. I'm started to be frightened,

"KYAAAA!!"

"Dizzy?!"

Millia stop it, I can saw Eddie ate the other alive.

"Dizzy, are you ok?"

"KYAAA!!"

I can feel that I will give a birth soon. It's too fast! Sol appear,

"Dizzy?!"

"Sol! Please book a hospital now!"

"Too late you shit! I call a doctor..!"

"Ok…Where is him?"

"I'm here!"

The Doctor appears with an umbrella. Millia open my shirt and she covers my body with my robe. I giving a birth and the doctor help me.

"KYAAA!!"

I close My eyes,

"Hold it Dizzy!"

"Don't give up Dizzy!"

"KYAAHH!!"

"HOLD UP!!"

Finally, I can made it. But I was worried because the baby born too soon.

"Oh! This baby born too soon."

"What?!"

"Yes it is Millia…Huf.."

I'm exhausted, Millia hug me. Faust open his bag and he cover the baby with some leather made from a bear skins.

"This one really poor, u must train him to be tough like a man."

"Oh.."

Faust hand me the baby, Millia paid the bill, Sol was looking at my baby.

"Maybe, I can handle this shit…"

"Really?"

"He said that train him like a man. I can handle it. Leave him to me!"

"Thanks Sol! You are the best!"

Then we go back to our Office nearby. Ky was opening a book and Mizzy was crying. I hand the baby to Sol and run to Mizzy.

"Ohh..Mizzy..are you ok?"

"Sorry Mrs. Rage! I don't have a parenting skill! I want to calm her down but I can't!"

"Hmph…You leave Mizzy with a wrong guy…"

"Shut your mouth Sol! You can't handle a baby too!"

"Hey, stop making a noise you two! Dizzy was trying to calm Mizzy…"

Then Sol and Ky silent , Millia approach me.

"The another baby need a name…"

"Ohh..ok…"

"His last name is Engraver Dizzy…"

"Well..I don't have any idea…"

"Sky…"

"What did you said Sol?"

"I said Sky you SHIT!"

"DON'T CALL ME SHIT!"

"Yes…He was born under the sky, let's name him Sky"

"Well, I agree with my Dizzy then…Sky Engraver"

"Ok, But I didn't mean that…look at the sky!"

I take a look at the sky, the color was Purple and Blue. It's weird. It looks like the sky want to tell us something. Then Ky approach me. He said,

"By the way Mrs. Rage, I know where she got the poison skill."

"Where is it Mr.Kiske?"

"The spell that made Millia has a dick. It made her child element appear randomly. And Mizzy got the poison one."

"That explains me now."

"Shit that book…."

"Don't be like that Millia…Without that books, we can't have this family…"

"You right…"

**CHAPTER 12: MIZZY AND SKY**

17 years later

Mizzy and Sky were grown up well, Sky was more mature than Mizzy and he is a quiet like Millia but a hard worker like me He was working with Sol and Ky now...And about Mizzy, She was really beauty and smart like Millia but she also looks like me with her tail and two different wings. Her wings were not alive like mine but it's strong like Millia's wing. But I'm still worried and curious, Is she really a demon? Ah forget it. Now I was taking a bath, Millia come to the bath room.

"hello My dear, I will take my revenge…"

"Millia?"

I don't like doing a sex on the bathroom because it was not comfortable…

"Hmm..You are so lovely Dizzy…"

She hug and kiss me, I'm struggling.

"Ahh..No..Not here!"

"I will rape you honey…"

"No..Not here.."

She pull me to the bath up and put her dick in so fast and rough.

"Kyahh..Hurt!"

"It's a revenge…remember…?"

"Ok but Don't be too rough!"

"YES IT IS! I must do that so the revenge became fun!"

She fucking me in the morning, she also grab my breast and pushing it..

"Ahh..Millia..Don't.."

My breast sprouting out some milk.

"Milk..."

She grabs it once again and sucking my breast…It tickles me!

"Hmm…This really wonderfull Dizzy…"

"Ahh…This is not comfort at all…I hate sex in the bath room…"

"I know, so I rape you here…"

"You..really…"

"My revenge done…"

It's hurt but maybe I feel some fun, so I ask her again.

"Uhm…Maybe..you can have more?"

"Ok…"

Then she fuck me again. It's fast and rough.

"Ahh..Ahh..Ahhh..Ahh..Too rough!"

"It's wonderfull right Dizzy?"

"Yes it is! I want to do more tonight at bedroom…"

"Ok…But maybe we can stop now…"

"Let me suck it first…"

I suck her dick. Then after I already satisfied, she walks away.

"Damn…where is my uniform?"

"Is it not over there Millia? You always put it there…"

"Mizzy!!"

"yes Papa?"

"Where is my uniform? And don't call me papa!"

"Oh, I wash it. It's really dirty."

"Ok...I wear another…"

"Mom, Can you teach me how to control water?"

I'm still in the bathtub..

"Well Mizzy, ask your papa to teach you acceleration…"

"I want to control water too!!"

"Without Acceleration skill, you can't control it when moving and it will be useless."

"Ok, I understand mama…"

Mizzy walk to Millia, she hug Millia and snuggle Millia.

"Papa...Can you...teach me Acceleration skill??"

"Don't call me papa and don't do that."

"ok...mama…"

"Don't call me mama! Call my name..."

"Millia-san…"

"That's better…"

It's really weird, Millia didn't like to be called as a papa, or mama but she rather Millia-san. I wore my clothes and walk to her,

"Millia-kun, she is your own child, why you reject her for calling you papa or mama?"

"I will explain it later honey…."

Then I liying down in the bed, she throw me a wallet.

"What is this?"

"That is for this month. Manage it well…

"Where is my money papa?"

"Well Mizzy, ask your mother. I already include your money with her…"

"Millia-kun...Is this not too much?"

"Not at all…Just manage it well…"

Millia left the room. I took my wallet and taking a few money.

"Here for today Mizzy, don't waste it…"

"Ok mom!"

"Don't buy fruit or vegetable snack!"

"Yes mom! Thank you! I will ask Sky to go with me!"

Sky and Mizzy were really close, they always share everything. Sky's specialty is learning something fast like me and he is one winged like Millia but his wing is a black wing and it was on the right not left like Millia did. His appearances were looks like Sol because he was big and tall. He also had a tail like me. His hair is blonde and his eye is red like me. He wears a thing that looks like Sol to prevent an eye contact. Sky come to my room.

"Mom.."

"Sky?"

"Oh, there you are Sky, let's take a walk…"

"Mizzy-ne chan, wait for a sec ok?"

"Ok…"

"Mom, can you give me 5000 gold?"

"For what Sky?"

"Buy some equipment for me. I need a sword that fit on me. Sol-san said that there is a Blacksmith that can make some fit equipment for the user."

"Ok…here… Don't waste it…"

"Thanks Mom, ok Mizzy-ne chan. You have something?"

"Let's go to that Blacksmith together Sky!"

Then they left, I was not planning to have a baby anymore. I was tired to get a pregnant. That mean I need more condom stock. Once we do it Millia use 3 condom. If not, it can teared up. Her Dick was so big you know! Sol came to me.

"Hey.."

"You are on time! I need some condom…"

"I bought it later… I want to talk about something."

"What?"

"You let Mizzy go with Sky to that Blacksmith?"

"Yes, what's wrong?"

"Damn..You have a mistake…"

"Huh? What mistake?"

"Mizzy will earn her weapon. She will be very dangerous."

"No need to worry. She is a nice girl you know.."

"In front of you, you know her when she was not at home?"

"What she do?"

"I saw her making a fun with death."

"huh?"

"She taking a bath on the water where many kid was taking a bath. You know what happen right?"

"So Those Kid are gone? Lie! I didn't heard that news…"

"She did it today, in the morning…She laugh happy…"

"I will judge it later after I hear the real story from her and from public."

"Whatever…"

Then he left me, I was curious. I wore my clothes and go to the office. I saw that Millia were really busy, I won't bother her working day. I go by myself.

**CHAPTER 13: THE POISON DUST**

I fly to every Blacksmith place. Finally, I found them was at some Blacksmith near mountain. I saw that they was at the last queue. I take a peek on them.

"Oh..Its very long queue Sky!"

"Hmm, just wait."

"I can't wait, we already wait here for 1 hour."

"Actually, it's 5 minutes…"

"Ok…ok…I will sit over there, you are on the queue…"

"Ok…"

Mizzy waiting there, I was relieved that she didn't do like what I think. Then, an old man appears and he want to join the queue behind Sky. I saw that Mizzy smiling. She took some sand and she turns it into a poison dust. Then she walks to Sky.

"Oh, Sky…I think I need some water, I'm thristy…"

"Here, take mine…"

"Thanks Sky…oops…"

"Oh..It fall… clean it and u can drink it."

"Hehe..I'm sorry…"

I saw her hand sprout the poison dust on the air calmly. The old man smell it and he was fainted so sudden.

"Kyah?! What happen to you Old man?"

"Oh, damn..Maybe he was tired."

"Let me hold you old man!"

Mizzy hold the old man, she use an antidote that she made by herself to heal another. The old man woke up. Then Mizzy hold him and bring him to the front queue.

"Excuse me! This old man tired…! Please stay back for this poor old man…"

Everyone stay back, Sky who saw it smile too. But I'm not. It's very smart but not good to gain the front queue. About ten minutes later, Mizzy and the Old man enter the Blacksmith door. After that…

"Sky! I already got my weapon. Get hurry and we go home!"

"Ok Mizzy-ne chan…Wait for me!"

When I look at my back, I found an old long robe behind me, that robe can close my identity. I got an ideas, I will act as a tired wanderer and join queue in front of Sky.

"Oh…I'm tired, hey young boy. Can you give me a queue in front of you?with a hard voices"

"Oh! Sure sir! You can!"

Sky gave me the way. After an hour the queue was decreased. I was crouching at the land to show that I was tired. Sky gave me his food.

"Here, you can eat it…"

"Oh…thanks…I appreciate it…but I'm not ate any meat…"

I want to but it was not the plan..I took a peek at Mizzy, she make a poison dust again. Then she came to Sky.

"Sky, if that wanderer won't take it .I want some, I'm hungry…"

And I saw her hand sprouting the poison at my faces, I take Sky's bottle and use my water skill to catch the dust.

"Gotcha…"

"What?!"

"Mother?"

Mizzy saw it, she was scared.

"Mizzy…why you do it?"

"Mom…I-I…I'm sorry…."

"Mizzy-ne chan! Don't do that! It's not fair!"

"I-I just can't wait too long!"

"Mizzy, we need to talk after this..ok?"

"Ohh..No…Please don't say it to Papa!"

"Why?"

"I won't Papa hate me!"

"He will not hate you if you say the truth!"

"No!! Please don't! Tomorrow is my Birthday!"

"Ok..I will talk about it after your birthday!"

"Mom..pleaseeeee! Don't say it to Papa!"

"Fine! But don't do it again But If I saw you did it again. I will say it to your papa now!"

"Ok! Thanks mom…I love you!"

Then I fly back to Russia, I trust Mizzy to Sky. He can teach her to behave nice.

**CHAPTER 14: MIZZY'S BIRTHDAY**

It was a morning. Me and Millia was on the bed together.

"Millia-kun, you remember what date is this?"

"Mizzy's birthday?"

"You remember it!"

"yes, you got some present to her?"

"Not yet, how about you?"

"I have it. By the way, today is our working day right?"

"Yes, shall we take a holiday?"

"No! I have better idea."

"What is that Millia-kun?"

"We will prepare the party for her 17th Birthday…"

And she whispers at me.

"Hmm...I understand Millia-kun! Let's do it…"

Then we go to office. In lunch time, Sol was preparing a red soup for us.

"Wow! Soup!"

"I think I'm not hungry…"

"Don't be like that Millia, he do his best to cook this…"

"If you want me so…"

"Well, let's eat!"

"ITADAKIMASU!"

"….."

"Hmm…It's delicious and…"

"HOT!!"

"Hmmph…..…!!"

Millia , Ky and Me jump to the fountain near our office because it was second floor. We drink the water.

"What happen to all of you? Ky! Millia! Dizzy!?"

"It's very hot you know!"

"What are you talking about? It wasn't!"

"Well Sol, I appreciate that but It were too spicy!"

"Damn that Sol, My mouth in flame!"

"Ohh…That's too bad! I like this…"

"What is the name of that food?"

"Flaming Dragon's Tongue"

"I understand the food now…Let's eat…"

"Are you crazy Mrs.Rage?"

"No I'm not, Dizzy..Let's eat…"

"Ok…"

"Fine, I will eat it…"

Then we jump back to second floor and back to eat. It became delicious after we eat much.

"Well done you three…that food contains an anti-poison…"

"What did you say Sol?"

"Well, I can see that Mizzy and Sky had grown strong."

"And then?"

"My prediction, if the time was come. Mizzy and Sky will attack each other."

"I can't believe it!"

"Sorry Mrs.Rage…But I predict the same things."

"No ways! They will not!"

"Dizzy, I'm sorry. I think the same things…"

"Millia-kun? Sol? Ky? Why you three…"

"Listen to me Dizzy… Mizzy and Sky have a different behavior, they have a different element, and did Mizzy already show you her weapon?"

"Not yet…"

"Her weapons are same with Sky's…."

"Sword??"

"Yes…"

"I WILL NOT BELIEVE YOU ALL BEFORE I SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES! MIZZY AND SKY WILL NEVER ATTACK EACH OTHER!"

Then I was started to cry, Millia hug me.

"I'm sorry Dizzy, I will try my best to make our prediction not right…."

"And what will you do if our prediction true Millia??"

"I PROMISE TO THIS WORLD THAT I WILL STOP THEM!"

Then, thunder come and the sky turn dark. It's raining…

"Millia-kun, that's too much…"

"But her promise really scary…"

"Yes she is…Mrs.Rage…We will help you too…"

"If Ky said so, I will do it too…"

"All, thank you so much…"

"By the way, I have some plan for Mizzy's birthday today…"

"What?"

"Come here…and listen…"

Millia whisper at Sol and Ky. I erase my tears. While doing it, I saw May ship was come.

"Look! It's May!"

"Oh, great time…Let's prepare it."

Then we prepare the room and I make some Birthday Cake and Ky fries some Chicken. May and April already grown and they can help me at the kitchen…Millia and other preparing the furniture. Mizzy love green and nature so they decorate it with nature decoration too. Everything was made from wood…

**CHAPTER 15: SURPRISE!**

Our decoration was ready, our food done. And now only the special one can make this party rock!

"Millia-kun…Can you call Mizzy and Sky to come here?"

"Your wish is my command honey…"

And she left from the door now… not from the window again…

"Hey All, Let's prepare the surprise now!"

"Wait, Dizzy…Can you stay outside and waiting for Millia?"

"Oh I think so…I will give you the signal…"

"Great.."

And I go outside…About 5 minutes later, I saw Sky come early.

"Sky?"

"Mom..What's wrong? Why you call me?"

"It's your sister birthday…"

"Oh..I forgot…Can I be the part of it?"

"Sure you can my child…Now here, gave it to her."

"What is this?"

"Present for your sister!"

"Ok…"

"Where are your papa and your sister?"

"I didn't saw Mizzy today, she said that she went to Onsen…"

"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!"

"She was going to Onsen today…"

"Where is that?"

"Near our houses…I found some secret door and I told Mizzy. She like Onsen, we always get there at night…"

"Oh...I thought it was a public Onsen…"

"No, I have told her to don't go there. It was stinks!"

"Look, your papa there…"

"Dizzy…I can't found Mizzy at houses…"

"Already check Onsen?"

"Only we know that Onsen right?"

"Sky found it and maybe Mizzy was there…"

"Fine…"

And she use teleport.

"Sky, how is your sister?"

"She was nice to me, but I don't know why I didn't like her."

"Oh..You had a feeling?"

"I don't know…I just don't like her…"

I was worried about this. Maybe, their prediction is right…

"Sky, please promise me something…"

"Yes mom?"

"If you have to kill her, don't kill her…"

"Your wish is my command Mom!"

"Thanks my dear…."

Suddenly, Millia and Mizzy appear. Millia close Mizzy's eyes.

"Here sweetie…"

"Oh..Millia-san…You will give me a surprise?"

For some reason, I'm jealous but it's her birthday. I let it done…

"Where is it Millia-san?"

"Here, you can see it now…"

"Mom?"

"Happy birthday my dear!"

"Thanks Mom…"

"Here…"

"A present?"

"For you…"

"Thanks Sky!"

And Mizzy gave us a family kiss.

"Is that all Millia-san?"

"No…there is another…"

"Oh...Am I must close my eyes again?"

"No, you don't need to sweetie…"

"Oh..So where is it…?"

"Behind this door my dear…"

Then Mizzy enter the door. The light was off. Mizzy's face show her curiousity. She walk slowly and We follow her. At the middle of room. The light turned on. All people jumped.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIZZY!!"

"Ohh!"

Mizzy shocked, she was happy.

"Millia-san, Mom, thanks so much! I love you two"

Mizzy kiss me and Millia with a family kiss but when she kiss Millia, I saw that she was not on the right but she was in the middle. Then she walk around and met everyone.

"Ouch…"

"Whats wrong Millia-kun?"

"She kiss me on the lips…"

"Maybe she was too happy…"

"I think so…Let's join the party Dizzy…"

We chat around, I saw that Johnny trying to flirt Mizzy.

"Hey Kid, This is me 17 years ago. What do you think?"

"Hmm...You looks same…Only the color of your clothes and your glasses shape are different."

"Still look young huh?"

"Yes Mr. Johnny"

Then May and April ask Mizzy to play with them. They play twister, April read the color and they two twisting around. Millia gave me an apple candy.

"Oh…thank Millia-kun, you always know what I like…"

"You love sweet just like your face…"

"Ohh…thank you…"

Then we had the party until midnight.

**CHAPTER 16: THE INVITATION**

Here it is, now it's time for Mizzy to move to May Ship with others.

"All, Thanks for coming to the party. And as our promises. Mizzy will move to May ship"

"WHAT?!"

"Mizzy, you will stay with those Jelly fish pirate…"

"NO!"

"Huh?!"

"We will treat you as our family!"

"No!"

"Why?"

"I won't leave my Papa!"

"Hey sweetie, listen. I will come to see you every holiday…"

"I said no papa!"

"But it's a promises…"

"I don't care! I won't leave you papa! I Love you! And I won't leave Mama…"

"You will not Mizzy… you just moved there. Paracelsus also agree with me "

"Shut up! I won't listen to you! I love my family! I won't leave!"

It's about education. She can see the world with them…

"Mizzy my dear… We want the best for you and Sky."

"Mama, papa..did you..rejecting me?"

"No we are not…We just want you to move there so you can see the world…"

"WHY?! WHY?! WHY PAPA AND MAMA DIDN'T DO IT BY YOURSELF?"

"We want you to have a new Experience, I know it's hard…But please try it for me Sweetie…"

"No..No…No…I DON'T WANT!"

Suddenly , Mizzy show her fighting aura. She looks angry. I was stopped to push her but another mistake happen…

"Sweetie, if you love me…Please, try it first…"

"Millia-kun, stop pushing her. Let her decide her choice…"

"Well, I have decide it Mom, Dad, Sky…"

"I don't like this Mrs. Rage…"

"What and why?"

"Maybe we can stop it now…"

"I said I have decide it…"

"What decision…?"

"I rather be alone than join May Ship and leave my family!"

"What? Is that a joke Mizzy?"

"No…I never joke for that…"

"Mizzy! Wait!"

But she Disappear, I can hear something,

"MOM! DAD! THANKS FOR THE PARTY! I WILL REPLY IT WITH ALL PEOPLE'S SOUL IN THIS WORLD FROM THIS CITY!"

And she was gone…

"This is it…Another war begin…."

"Ohh..NO! It was happens…."

I'm crouching and cry…

"Sky, beware of her…"

"Yes Sol-samma!"

"And please help us to protect this world from her"

"Ready KY-samma!"

And the party was finish with a bad ending.

**CHAPTER 17: THE HELL FIRE**

1 month later

Without Mizzy. We were going to the battle field where the war between Holy Order and human being.

"Sky, did you know why we bring you here?"

"I don't know Millia-san…"

"Well, This place is the place where I was killed and resurrected back."

"Oh..really?"

"Yes, the story is long. But I just want you to know. When you and Mizzy fight, please invite her here…"

"Ok Millia-san…"

"Sky my dear, Can I see your sword?"

"Sure Mom…"

I take a look at Sky's sword. It was huge and I saw that his name was on the blade holder. And I can see that the sword was made from blue gem…

"Sky, did you know what Mizzy's gem color?"

"Purple…"

"I think I understand every clue we got Millia-kun"

"What is that Dizzy?"

"When the sky turns into blue and purple, people dead and a baby born in the same place, the battle will start. The Devil will free from the shadow, The Beast will drown to the shadow. The one who have Free Hope and the Chastity of Potential will win the battle…"

"Where you got that Dizzy?"

"Remember the sky and the situation when Sky born, when we found his Engraver name, and where Sky and Mizzy trained."

"I understand…"

"Sky, remember our promises….Don't kill her…"

"Ok…Your wish is my command mom…"

Then we go back to Russia, I saw that May ship was on trouble. The Plane engine can't run.

"What happen to the engine Johnny?"

"I don't know, it's weird…we check on it yesterday. It's fine. But now, the engine can't run and when I touch it, the engine really hot."

"Maybe I can help Mr. Gaudy?"

"Oh..Millia-kun…Make sure your beauty was not dirty…"

"Shut your mouth…"

Millia start to repair the engine.

"This engine was corrupted…"

"What?"

"Look, the cable was gone…"

"Huh?!"

"Wait, you said that the engine really hot?"

"Yes Dizzy, it is…"

"But Millia can touch it…"

"It's Mizzy's work…"

"Why…why she did that?"

"I don't know…"

I thought that she want to kill them all one by one. May appear,

"JOHNNY!"

"What happen?"

"Janice was sick after eating the food. We give him some water but the water combined with the engine oil! Did you do something??"

"No..."

"It's not the engine Oil May…"

"What did you say Dizzy?"

"It's a poison. Don't touch it."

"OH NO! JANUARY TAKING A BATH!"

"What?! Hurry to warn her!"

"Ok!"

May run back,

"Lucky Me, I was not taking a bath today…"

"It's sucks…"

"Millia-kun, is not the time for a joke…Johnny, where your ship gain the water?"

"We have a water tank , but if we stopped at city, we take from lake…"

"NO! THE LAKE!"

"What?!"

April appear,

"Dizzy! The lake turn into black. All people can't have their drink and bath. The Well also poisonius , the color is purple."

"Well..She sabotage this city.."

"Mizzy, why you did that…"

"It's not the time for regret Dizzy…"

A.B.A come,

"I can help Mrs. Rage!"

"Oh, ABA!"

"I have so many fresh water that can be used in Frasco…Told them to go there…"

"No…"

"Why Millia-kun? We must save them right?"

"I have better Idea…"

"Ok, what is that?"

"We run the water to Holy Order Office's Water tank.."

"For what reason…?"

"Just do it ok?!"

Sol and Ky Run to us.

"I heard this city water was poisoned…"

"Our water not poisoned, we can give them our water for free…"

"You hear that ABA? Let's run your to our water tank!"

"Ok!"

And ABA teleport to Frasco,

"Hey, nice idea Millia…"

"Shut your mouth off Sol…"

"Mrs. Rage, I think we must prepare so much bucket…"

"Oh..ok.."

"Make a banner for Free water!"

"Aye Sir!"

A holy Order soldier run to his friends and start make the banner, I don't know what Millia-kun plan but I'm sure that is a great Idea…

"No wait, Sol and Ky giving the Free water. Me and Dizzy help ABA to run the water here.."

"What?"

"Sol, told Sky to come and help you two…!"

"Hmmph..I don't like someone command me but it's fine for now…"

"I will go Sol!"

"Good, Go now…"

"Dizzy, Let's go!"

We go to Basement to open the Water Tank, Aba was there waiting us, she bring some pipe and we move the pipe to the water tank. The water was really fresh.

"Our job done, let's help other to give the water…"

"Ok ABA, let's go!"

"I will waiting here…"

"What you wait?"

"Just go if you like…"

"Well, bye Millia…"

"Ok, Bye…"

We go to help Ky and other.Now I really can't understand what Millia's plan is but I trust her. We giving the water all people, they bring so many bucket and using it well. The Holy Order also gave a public Bathroom so all people didn't need to fill their water to take a bath. Johnny and other also there, they help us giving the water to all people. Suddenly,

"Ohh..Holy Order! My child drink the Lake water. I have told him to not fo it but he run and drink it…"

I saw the child was fainted, the poison really dangerous.

"I can help! I will call Testament…"

"What?"

"He can help us! He have Antidote!"

"Great! Go find him then!"

I fly to Testament, I found he was at The Grove washing his clothes.

"Testament…"

"Ahh?! Dizzy! Wait! I use my clothes Back!"

He use his clothes back, it's wet…

"Testament, I need your help to curing those people."

"Why it must be me? You can do it too right?"

"The story is long ,You have so many antidote, can you bring them there?"

"Ok…as your wish…"

Testament Teleport. I fly back to city. While Flying , I saw that the Sky started to turn into blue and purple.

"When the Sky turn Blue and purple…"

Then I land on the place where the kid fainted. I call Testament.

"Here look! This kid need you…"

"Hmm..This kid was poisoned with an ultimate dark viper poison…"

"Oh…U have the Antidote right?"

"Well, I have the ingridients but I need a blue fire from Hell to cook it…"

"I have some!"

Sky walk to us.

"Here a blue fire…"

Sky use his hand to summon a blue fire. Just like Sol's skill but the color is blue…

"Sky..This is the first time I saw it…"

"Yes Mom, I'm too shy to show this to you.. I was nothing than a little kid in front of you."

"Haha..It's fine…Just do your job well ok son?"

"Ok Mom…!"

**CHAPTER 18 : CATCHING THE BLACK CAT **

We can finish the water problem but now we was worried about the food. Every food was made from nature, and the nature was asorbing the lake water. They contain poison too…

"I'm Starving…We don't have any food to eat…"

"Well, Testament. Can you help us again?"

"Hmm, I was pity to this city. Maybe I will help you a little."

"Really?"

"Yes, My research say that Blue Fire can make all poison become an antidote."

"We can use Sky's fire to cook!"

"Yes, but too much antidote will make a poison…"

"Hey..We have some idea for that…"

I saw Baiken, Anji, and Chipp come…

"I Heard this city was at problem..We love problem!"

"We are Japanese can make the neutral one…"

"But In Prize…"

"I have so many money! What we need is your help"

"Then I can help too!"

Slayer appear, he bring so many food.

"All…You really help us…"

"We are from Zepp and we can help you!"

Faust and Potempkin appear. They bring so many medicine and food. Potempkin said that he will help to carry all Properties and faust can help Testament to heal people…

"Nyihohoho…they are a big help eh?"

"Axl? Where are you come from?"

"We call Him…"

"Oh..Sol…And Bridget?"

"Yes! Mr. Policeman will give me a prize if I help people!"

"Oh…That's good.."

Suddenly , I saw a mother was screaming. She said that she will giving a birth. I also saw that a man run to us and he said that his granfather will die soon. But I'm sure he was not dead because of poison but because of an old age…

"The Baby will born and someone will die in the same time…."

"What? You said something Dizzy?"

"Ah..Nothing..Just muttering…"

I was worried with Millia..She didn't appear so long.

"I will check on Millia…"

"Ok…"

I go to Basement , when I open the door. I heard a crowded sound. Looks like someone fighting there…

"Millia-kun?!"

I walk to the Water tank. I saw Mizzy and Millia were fighting.

"MIZZY! HOLD YOUR SWORD AND STAY DOWN! I WON'T FIGHT WITH YOU!"

"WHY PAPA? WHY? YOU LOVE ME RIGHT? WHY YOU WON'T FIGHT WITH ME?"

"MIZZY! STOP IT! COME BACK TO ME..I PROMISE I WILL MAKE YOU HAPPY!"

"NO PAPA! IT'S TOO LATE! I WON'T TRUSTING YOU ANYMORE!"

They fight with Blade and Spear. Looks like Millia won't fight, she always on guard. Finally,I saw that Mizzy push Millia and hold her in the land.

"What you want Mizzy?"

"Papa, please love me just like you love Mama…"

I thought that she was peeking at me when we do a sexual things.

"No…"

"See? You can't make me Happy! I want to have a love like Mama!"

"No way! I'm your own parent!"

"If that so, Let me have you!"

Mizzy Kiss Millia, she made out her. Millia trying to reject but she can't. I'm jealous…So I showed up.

"Mizzy! Stop it!"

"Mama?"

"Dizzy…"

"Mizzy, don't do that!"

"Why I can't have papa?"

"she is your own papa!"

"I don't care! I want papa! Only Papa! I love papa so much!"

"Mizzy, listen to me…That was only for a lover…"

"I love Papa! Papa also love me! Are we not a lover?"

"That love is different Mizzy!"

"Well, But I already here. It's my chance to have papa for one day!"

"No Mizzy, get off!"

"Mizzy, please get off from me…Don't do it ok?"

"Well, if you won't did it. I will have another fun!"

I know what she mean. She will use a poison again.

"Wait Mizzy-ne chan!"

"Sky..?"

"If you want to use poison again, You must kill me first!"

"Even my own brother hates me…"

"I'm not hating you, I hate your behaviour…"

"Mizzy, please…Don't do it…"

"I WANT TO HAVE FUN WITH MY FAMILY!"

Mizzy still siting on Millia, I walk to her and hug her.

"Mizzy, please listen to your Mom…It's not good…"

"Why you reject me? Why you want to dump me to May Ship?"

"We are not dump you to May ship, we want you to explore this world…"

"Why you didn't do it by your self? Papa can take me right?"

"No, If you explore this world with your Family you will feel save and you got zero experience…"

"I WON'T LISTEN TO YOU ANYMORE!"

Mizzy Push me and She hits Millia.

"MIZZY-NE CHAN! DON'T HARM MOM AND DAD!"

Suddenly Sky Run and he attack Mizzy. Mizzy protect her self with her blade.

"SKY!"

"STOP IT YOU TWO!"

But they don't listen to us. Sky blow Mizzy to the air and Mizzy broke the wall. They are fighting in the air.

"Sky remember his promise…"

"Yes he did"

Yes..that promise, he will bring Mizzy to that Island.

"Shall we follow them?"

"We must fix this things first before the black cat run."

"Ok Millia…"

She mean we must fix those things before another bad luck come. We repairing the water tank and the wall. After that, we run outside and Fly to that Island.

**CHAPTER 19 : FIGHT!**

Millia and I fly to The Island where Mizzy and Sky fight. But we didn't find them yet. Eddie appear.

"Master, I can feel my old master body…"

"What you want with Zato Body?"

"I just want to see it once again…Can I go?"

"If you come back soon…Ok.."

Then Eddie move away. Milia don't have a shadow now. I saw at everything, it reminds me with what I have done in this place…

"Millia-kun…I have a bad memory in this place…"

"Me too Dizzy..But it's not the time to remember it. We must find our childs…."

We try to find them. But it's useless. We can't find them,

"Millia-kun, I can't find them…"

"Maybe they are not arrived yet…"

"We do so much things and they haven't arrived yet?"

"Just wait…"

We waiting them, Millia and Me talking about the previous war.

"Millia-kun..I remember that sword stabbed on you stomach…"

"Oh, that sword really huge…It's hurt when I take it out…"

"You are not dead that time right?"

"I was dead..But my friends give me a spirit to come back to life…"

"Maybe is not the time for you to die…"

"God have His justice..."

"He won't you die because you still have something to do…"

"That's right Dizzy…"

"I also remember that I was run to this place and kill I-no…"

"I can see her guitar there…look!"

Millia point at a guitar,

"Oh Millia…I remember that place is where you hug me…"

"I was dreaming about you in that place…"

"Really?"

"Yes, I really remember it…"

"By the way, why you won't called with papa or Mama?"

"Well, I don't like that. It's too old for me I think. But when I think it once again, it's better than our kids didn't respect me…"

"Oh Millia…you are so cute!"

I kiss Millia, she hug me. Then we do a make out kisses there. Suddenly, I heard some buzzing voices.

"Bzzt..Bzzt…Kill..All Gear…Bzzt…"

I saw a Robot was moving. It looks like Ky but the color is pink…

"Bzzt…Must kill..Bzzt..All..Gear..Bzzt.."

The robot was attracted to my energy, it chase me. Millia was protecting me, she attack the robot but the robot was strong too! Suddenly another robot was buzzing too..

"Bzztt!Bzzt! All Holy Order Must be slain!Bzzt!"

"Shit! We can't fight that much!"

We run away to May Ship that already broken.

"Close the door Dizzy!"

"Ok…"

I hold the door, Millia run and she taking everything around…

"Millia-kun?What are you doing?"

"Venom taught me something about mechanic…"

"What?"

"Fight the robot with a robot…And better robot will win."

"You can't do a perfect robot that fast?!"

"I can't but I can make a strong robot fast!"

Millia make a robot. Those Robots was slamming the door. Necro and Undine help me but we can't hold that much.

"Millia-kun! Hurry up!"

"Finish!"

"15 minutes?! It's Impossible!"

"I need an electric! Where is the generator?"

"It's on Pilot deck…"

"Ok.."

Millia run to pilot deck. I can't hold it anymore. I can see a robot hand appear and it almost hit me. They slam the door. They can entering in. I fight them, they can't die so I must broke them apart. Millia didn't finish yet. She still in the Pilot deck.

"MILLIA!! HELP!!"

But she didn't come yet, so I continue attacking them. Lucky, I saw a water tank near me. I can use my water skill…

"AOIRYU!"

I summon a blue dragon that made from water. It made those robots explode but still, the water were not enough because many water lost in explosion.

"MILLIA HURRY UP!"

Millia come out from the Pilot deck, she got the engine. Then she equip it on the robot that looks like a humanoid dragon with a pair of wings. She turn it on.

"Dizzy let's move out!"

"Ok…"

She pulled me and we were flying. I saw that Millia's robot destroying all Robots so fast.

"Bzzt…KILL ALL ROBOT!"

"Millia-kun…You program it like that?"

"Yes, it will destroy it self if it finish all robots…"

"Kamikaze?"

"Yes it is…"

**CHAPTER 20: THE BEAST**

While flying, I saw a blue and purple light blinking in the sky.

"MILLIA-KUN! IT'S MIZZY AND SKY! THEY WERE THERE!"

"Where?"

Millia look at the sky. She also saw it.

"Let's go and stop them…"

I summon my Scythe and fly to them.

"MIZZY! SKY! STOP!"

"Mom?!"

"Papa?"

"Stop it you two…"

"Oh..Papa..you just come in time!"

"Huh?"

"Millia-san! Don't listen to her…"

"Millia-kun…"

"Papa, I Have some new pet..It name is Leopaldon…"

"Huh?!"

Suddenly a blue beam appear and it will crash me.

"DIZZY!!"

Millia rush at me and she hold me tight. Her wing was teared because of that beam. She can't fly with it anymore. She fall and she release her hand from me. I chase her.

"MILLIA!!"

Then I try to reach her hand, I got her hand and we landing in the island. I saw a huge white dragon that looks like a dog standing there. It attacked us immediately…

"Its dangerous Milia! Stay here!"

"No! I will fight! I can use my hair…"

She open her clothes and I saw that she wearing her old clothes.

"You…"

"Millia Rage still Millia Rage!"

She fight with her hair, I can saw her old style fighting move like Lust Shaker, Iron Saber, Bad Moon, Tandem top, Silent Force, Winger, and emerald rain. She also used her two old tricks like Hyper speed and Kanzoukurenkin. I'm happy with it. So I want to follow her style to appreciate her.

"NECRO-SAMMA GA OBBATAII!"

I use my old move to fight againts that beast.

"Dizzy?"

"Millia did, I did!"

Undine changes my clothes to the old style (what I always use when fighting). But we can't hurt that beast because that beast armor really hard.

"Oh..Damn..He is hard…"

"Yes He is, he can protect from my Fire…"

I saw something on the beast mouth, looks like someone was controlling it.

"Millia, attack that beast at his mouth!"

"Ready!"

Millia use silent force and she got the beast mouth. The beast wounded. It was angry, it used a blue beam that looks same with the beam who attack me.

"Millia watch out!"

Before it reaches Millia the beam was reflected back to Leopaldon.

"Eddie?"

"Master, are you ok?"

"Thanks…"

"Master, I want to say something…"

"What?"

"I will respect and put my faith with you forever!"

"This is not kidding time Eddie!"

"I'm not kidding, the reason is without you I can't see the light. I can feel comfort in my soul and my fear was gone! My old Master said so! He said he was Free from the shadow of himself..And I can free from this darkness. I can see the light!"

"well Eddie, thanks a lot…"

"The Devil Freed from the shadow…"

"You say something Dizzy?"

"Nothing, just muttering…"

Not so long, I saw Leopaldon was standing up,

"Millia! The Beast!"

"Leave it to me Dizzy-samma!"

"Eddie?"

Eddie moves under Leopaldon, it ate Leopaldon alive because Leopaldon can't jump or fly so it was easy to make him drown.

"The Beast drowned into the shadow…"

"You say something again Dizzy?"

"Nothing, Just muttering…Ehehe"

"Ok…"

"Millia-kun…How about Mizzy and Sky?"

"We must stop them…Eddie, call Sol and Ky. They can help…"

"Ready Master…"

Eddie move. Five second later Eddie appear and he bring Sol and Ky.

"where are we?"

"That's so fast Eddie…"

"I'm stronger now Master…"

"Good. Sol, Ky..Listen My plan…"

"Another Plan? I like it!"

"Hmph..Just go…"

"Ky, can you make a thunderstorm?"

"I can…"

"Good, Sol you make a big circle of fire and Ky you do the thunderstorm if I ring this bell."

"Hmm..Easy…"

"Dizzy. You make the mark for Sol and then you stand in the middle of it…Followed with Ky and Sol"

"You will burn me?"

"Is not that you fools…."

"Ok…"

I just trust Millia so I make the big circle, Millia fly up high with her hair. Not so long, I saw that Millia was fall on me and she land in front of me..She crouching…

SFX: CRING! the bell ringing

"FIERY PATH!"

Sol make a circle of fire and Ky Make a thuderstrom. Suddenly, Mizzy fall in front of me and Sky fall in front of Ky.

"KYAAH..MOTHER!"

"AAAARRRGGHH!!"

Both of them burned in the fire.

"MILLIA?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"SHIT!"

"Just look…"

I saw that a black shadow was coming out from their body.

"WIND CUTTER!"

Millia make the Fire gone. They stopped. . We stand in row. I saw our belt. Started from Sol's Belt FREE , Ky's HOPE , Millia's CHASTITY and mine "POTENTIAL".

"The One who have Free Hope and Chastity of Potential will win the Battle…"

Sol come and he hold Mizzy's head.

"What are you fighting for Mizzy?"

"I won't leave papa and mama! I won't join May ship! I won't anyone!"

"Why you try to kill everyone?"

"I want to show them how much I love them! I want to sacrifice anyone for them!"

"It's not good Mizzy…"

"Mom! I'm Sorry!"

Sol release his hand from her. I walk to her and hug her.

"My dear Mizzy…It's fine if you won't do it…I will not push you again…"

"MASTER!"

Eddie hold Millia…

"Millia-kun? Are you ok?"

"Papa!"

"Dad!"

Mizzy and Sky hug Millia.

"I'M SORRY DAD!"

"PAPA! IT'S MY FAULT!"

"Hey, explain me! What happened?!"

"I want to kill Him but Papa come and protects him!"

"No! It's my fault! I want to make her fainted but Dad come and Protect her!"

"Sky, shut your mouth! Listen to a lady…"

"Ok Sol-samma…"

"I'm a bad daughter! I can't reply my parent's kindness!"

And Mizzy fly away.

"Mizzy!"

"Eddie…Hold me please…I want…to…take her home…"

"Yes Master…"

"But dad, you are wounded…"

"Sky, shut your mouth!"

"Ok Ky-samma…"

"Millia-kun..I will go with you…"

"OK…Dizzy…Let's..go.."

Millia was wounded, so I hug her and take her fly.I also cast a spell that make Millia's regeneration faster. Then, we chase Mizzy.

**CHAPTER 21: LET'S GO HOME**

We found Mizzy was at the middle of the lake, she was naked. When we get near to that lake, the lake was surrounded by a mist. I lost her.

"Dizzy..I lost her…"

"Millia-kun…I lost her too. By the way, your wound healed?"

"Yes…It really fast…"

"Good, My spell work then."

We arrived to the middle of the lake but we can't find Mizzy. Millia decided to dive in, when she was getting in, her clothes gone.

"She was here Millia!"

"huh?"

"Look at your clothes…"

"Damn...I was naked…"

"Don't worry master, I can cover you…"

Eddie was flying. He can't touch the water.

"Eddie, hold my clothes, I will dive in too…"

"Yes Dizzy-samma…"

Then I diving in with Millia, we seek for Mizzy. Until Finally, I found Mizzy was in the cave near lake. She was hiding.

"Mizzy..Let's go home…"

"NO! I won't harm papa anymore!"

"It's fine Mizzy, I know you didn't mean to do that.."

Millia come ,

"Dizzy, you found her?"

"There she is Millia-kun…"

"Oh Sweetie, come here..Let me hug you…"

"NO! PAPA MUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

She hides behind the rock.

"Mizzy, listen…I will not hurt you…"

We walk together to Mizzy's hideout.

"NO! Don't get near! Get off!"

I remember that we are naked.

"Oh Millia, can you cover your body with your hair..?"

"Oh yes I remember…"

"No, is not that…Please don't see me!"

But we keep on moving, Mizzy scared. She tried to run away.

"Mizzy, No! Don't run away!"

Millia catch Mizzy with her hair.

"Gotcha!"

"KYAAAHH!! NO PAPA! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Here Mizzy, let your papa hug you…"

"Millia-kun…"

"Papa…"

Millia hug Mizzy, Mizzy calmed down.

"Papa, Mama, I want to show you something…"

"What is that Mizzy?"

"Look at my body…"

I look at her body, I saw that her body was full of poison and there is a mark on her chest.

"Mom, Dad…I am a demon…"

"We know that Mizzy…"

"But what make the demon punished?"

"If the demon kills someone…"

"And did you do that…?"

"I almost did it…"

"So you can't be punished…"

"Oh…Mom…"

"Even if you are a murderer, I won't hate you…Coz' you are Mizzy. You are my child…"

Mizzy stare at Millia. She was crying there.

"PAPAAA!! I'M SORRY THAT I RUN FROM YOU!!"

Then Mizzy hug us. It's kind of pervert if you see that but if it was only the way to have our child back to Home…

"Mizzy, let's go home…"

"Ok Mom.."

And we go back to Russia. Eddie gave my clothes back and he cover Millia and Mizzy's body. Sol, Ky and Sky were waiting for us there. Sky was ready with the new clothes for Millia and he also carry Mizzy's Birthday present that given from Holy order.

"Mizzy-ne chan…Here is your Birthday present..You haven't open it…"

"Sky…"

"Just open it One-chan…"

Mizzy haven't open all his present after her Birthday.

"Mizzy, why you don't try to open it in front of us?"

Millia wearing her clothes and Eddie make a table.

"Here Mizzy-samma..I prepare some table for you…"

"What? You are my papa Shadow??"

"I will explain it later Mizzy, just use him…"

Mizzy put the present on Eddie. She was opening it slowly.

"Je-Jeng-Jeng! Now Miss Mizzy will open the present"

Eddie gave a sound effect and he hold the present and he make a little man on the table presenting as the show leader,

"Arr..You won't open it too soon aren't you?"

Eddie made a little pirate with a sword and the present as the treasure Box."

"Oh papa, your shadow is funny!"

"Just open it …"

Mizzy open the treasure box. Suddenly, a clown jumped from the Treasure Box.

"Kyah!"

"ARHAHAHAHA…It's fun!"

"Eddie…"

"Yes master?"

"Great Job, now give the present To Mizzy…"

"Ok master…"

Eddie makes the little pirate open the treasure Box.

"There is a Message here…"

"Read it out loud Ms. Mizzy!"

"_**DEAR MIZZY, WE ARE FROM HOLY ORDER GIVE YOU THIS EQUIPMENT...WELCOME TO HOLY ORDER AND I HOPE YOU WILL HAPPY HERE. WE WANT TO SAY SORRY THAT WE PUSH YOU TO JOIN MAY SHIP BUT ACTUALLY, WE WANT YOU TO SEE THE WORLD BEFORE JOINING HOLY ORDER AND WE ALSO WANT TO PREPARE THIS UNIFORM FOR YOU. FROM: SOL , KY ,MILLIA ,DIZZY , AND A.B.A"**_

Eddie mimic Mizzy and he wear the uniform and belt. Mizzy look at him, she was crying and hug Eddie. Eddie shock, he never got a hug from a girl before…Then Mizzy read the belt word. It was NATURE because Mizzy love nature so much. Eddie give Mizzy the uniform and he turn into Zato with Holy Order uniform and bow.

"Welcome Ms. Mizzy…"

I saw Millia's face turn red. She closes her mouth with her hand.

"Millia-kun? What happens?"

"Nothing…"

Her face blushing smoothly like she fell in love..

"Millia, you like Zato right?"

"No…Is not that Dizzy…"

"Well ok…"

"Papa, mama, how about Sky? Is he joins the Holy Order too?"

"After His 17th Birthday…"

"Don't worry One-chan, I will grow stronger!"

"We will fight again right?"

"Right!"

"Oh...No you two! Stop fighting!"

"It's ok Dizzy, Fight is good for your health…"

"I'm agreed with Sol…"

"Well Dizzy, I think I agree with him…"

"Guys…I will not cook for you three tonight!"

"Ohh…Maann..!"Sol , Ky , Millia

I laugh, Mizzy and Sky also laugh, they three also started to laugh. It's a joke. Actually, I will cook for all tonight. Include Eddie. Well, that's our life. Looks weird but It meaning ful!

**EXTRA CHAPTER 01: THE MIDNIGHT CARNIVAL **

It's midnight. I was slept with Millia in our room, then I heard some music sound, I woke up and look at the window. It's a light and laser was spinning around.

"Wake up Millia…wake up!"

"What..what happen Dizzy?"

"It's a Midnight Carnival!"

"Oh Great..Just go back to sleep…"

She was really sleepy, I try to wake her up. I go down and bite her dick.

"AAAUU!!"

The sound heard like a wolf howl,

"Ok..Ouch..what you want?"

"I want to go there with you!"

"Erh…Maybe next time Dizzy…Ouchy.."

"Millia-kun…I aways want to go there with you!!"

"Next time Dizzy, I'm really sleepy now…"

I pull her dick.

"AAAUUU…OK.."

"Great! Thanks Millia!!"

"Hum..why it's so noisy…??"

I heard Mizzy voice under the blanket. I open the blanket, I saw Mizzy was sleeping. She hug Millia's leg

"Mizzy?!"

"WTF SHIT?!"

Millia's eyes opened widely. I woke Mizzy up.

"Mizzy, what are you doing here?!"

"Uhm? I just want to sleep with papa and mama…"

"Where is Sky?"

"He was on his room…"

I run to Sky's room.

"Sky!"

I found that he was not there. I run back to my room.

"Millia, Sky was not in his room!"

"Find Sol and Ky, maybe they know…"

"Ok…"

I go find them, I didn't saw them in their room. I run back again to my room.

"They are not there!"

"Well, maybe they had a training…"

I saw Mizzy was sucking Millia's dick…

"Mizzy! Stop sucking it!!"

"Huh? Suck?"

Millia look at Mizzy,

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING??"

"Papa not rejecting me…"

"I DON'T KNOW THAT YOU SUCKING IT!"

Millia was really sleepy. She almost can't feel anything when she want to sleep.

"Mizzy..Don't do it!"

"Ok Mom…"

"By the way, why you ask me about Sky?"

"I want to invite him to join us. We will go to The midnight carnival right?"

"Ok..Let's go without him. I know he will understand…"

"Is not fair! We must go with him Papa!"

"Well Mizzy, I will find some souvenir for him…"

"If he not go..I will not go!"

"Hmm…ok-ok, I will find him…You and your mom go first…"

"Yay! I love papa!"

"Let's go Mizzy…"

I already prepared to go. I bring my wallet and Mizzy wear her clothes. We not wearig a holy order uniform. But we keep it with Necro and Undine. They can keep everything for me. After that, I fly to the Midnight carnival with Mizzy.

"Mizzy, what you bring in your bag?"

I poin at Mizzy's Bag.

"My tools..Like wallet, comb , mirror and blah-blah…"

"Your papa and me never bring that item…Only bring a wallet"

"But I did…"

Necro show me a comb and mirror..

"Oh…well…"

"Haha..Mother, your wing are funny!"

"I'm not Funny! I'm scary! Look!"

Necro turn into a beast and scare Mizzy. But Mizzy laugh,

"Hahahaha…You are funny!"

"I'm not Funny!!"

Undine shown,

"Necro, you entertain her much…"

"Shut up you Undine!"

"Eeeekk!! Bi-Shonen!"

"What? Who?"

Mizzy scream, she scared of a Bisexual.

"You mean me? I'm not Bishonen! I'm a female!"

"Haha..Undine she said that you are a Bishonen! Hahaha"

"Shut up Necro…"

They Starting to fight, it make my balance lost.

"Stop it you two or I will fall…"

"Shut up DIZZY!"

They scold me, I was busy with keeping balance. Mizzy was laugh out loud. Lucky me, Millia come with Sky. She held me so I can talk much.

"Necro-samma , Undine-chan , if you two don't mind to stop…I will gave you a treatment"

"Ok…we stop Dizzy…"

"Well Dizzy…Let's go…"

Mizzy and Sky were holding hand. They looks like a couple. Finally, we arrived to the Midnight Carnival.

"Hey Millia, you don't use your uniform right?"

"No I'm not…"

"Great! Let's see a movie Papa!"

"What movies do you like Mizzy?

Mizzy rush to Millia, I want to ask Millia to go to a Roller Coaster but If Mizzy want to see a movie , I think that will be fun too…

"Papa! Let's watch a violent film! It's very fun!"

"Dad! I want an action film let's watch together!"

"Millia-kun! Let's watch a Horror one!"

"Hmm, I love a detective film…"

Now we confused, witch one will go first, Sol came with Ky.

"Yo!"

"Rage family!"

"Hey,Sol…what do you think? Which one go first?"

"I think u must try this film…"

"What is that?"

"An action comedy, I love this…"

"Or maybe this one Millia-san…"

"Is that a religious film?

"Yes but this also a comedy film…We want to watch it together…"

"That's it! Let's find a film that includes everything we like…Millia-kun! Let's find it!"

"Yes but I think there only Violent Horror detective film in this carnival Mrs.Rage…"

"Oh…Queen…I don't like it…"

"You can watch with us Sky…We watch a religious action comedy…"

"Wow...That's so cool! Papa, can I have some money to watch?"

"How much is it?"

"1000 ..."

"Oh..here..5000 to buy your snack…"

Millia gave Sky 5000 ...I think it was too much!

"Millia-kun..thats too much for him!"

"Yes Dad, it's too much..I only need 1500 ..."

"Hmm…Just keep the other…"

"You are too nice Millia-kun!"

I touch her nose, suddenly Mizzy hold my hand.

"Mom! Let's join the queue…!"

"Ok.."

She pulled me to the queue. 10 minutes later, I have got the ticket. I went back to Millia…

"Millia-kun...here is the ticket…"

"Thanks, where is Mizzy?"

I saw my back and Mizzy was not there.

"She was with me a minute ago…"

"We must find her, the movie will start in 5 minutes…"

"I think I will find her in restroom…"

"I'll waiting here…"

I go to restroom, I found her. She looks like waiting for someone…

"Mizzy!"

"Mom?!"

"Mizzy, let's go! Your papa waiting…"

"But..How you paint your hair so fast?"

"Huh? What are you talking about?"

"I saw mama with a black hair, now you back to blue hair…"

"Forget it..let's go!"

I pull Mizzy, we must get hurry or the door closed before we can get in.

"Millia-kun.."

I call Millia, she was waiting us in the door entrance,

"You are on time, let's go!"

"Ok…"

We watches the film, Its about a detective who wanted to solve a mystery of a Ghost in the Black Island. Many people killed when they enter the black island. The ghost is big and fury… Mizzy really love violent, she was laughing when those people killed by the fury Ghost. I saw that the ghost will cut the victim apart and ate the victim, he always leave the victim's head. But maybe it's nothing than what I saw when Sky still on my stomach. It's more than a violent. (I mean, what Millia did to that bandit who touches me). When I saw the ghost, I hug Millia so tight. When the ghost killing his victim, those audience screaming.

"Kyaah…"

"What happen Dizzy? It was nothing right?"

"I just want to scream with the other audience…"

"Ok, I understand…"

Mizzy was different. When the ghost kill the victim, she supporting the Ghost…

"YEAH! GREAT! KILL HIM! SUCK HIS BRAIN! CUT HIS INTESTINE!"

"She was different than other female…"

"That's better than a coward Dizzy…really…"

"You right honey…"

Then at the middle part, the detective was doing a sexual with the enemy. I was excited with that part…

"Ohh!!"

"WTF…..!!"

"17 above! I can saw it right papa?"

"Yes you can…"

"Can I do it too?"

"I don't care you want to do it or not. Just one thing that u must not have a baby before marriage…"

"Ok papa…"

While they were talking, I try to reach Millia's dick. Maybe it can make her so excited too. No one will see us. It's very dark there.

"Ouchy…"

"Hihihi…"

"Dizzy, don't be naughty…"

"Sorry, I just too excited…"

When I got his dick, I can feel someone hand was trying to reach it too. Maybe it's Millia's hand, I caress her hand so smoothly. But then, I can feel that her hand was touching the dick. Maybe she wants me to suck it there. So I grab her dick and go down,

"Uhm..Millia-kun, you always be so lovely…"

I lick dick smoothly and suddenly, I can feel that someone was licking my tongue. I grab the hand and pull it. It's Mizzy's hand!

"Mizzy!"

"Mom?!"

I close Millia's short, Mizzy and I back to our seat. Mizzy was very naughty. She like to peek at us when we do a sex and she also want to do sexual with Millia. We continue watching the movie. Millia is a serious person, if she concentrates at one thing. She almost can't feel anything touching her even if you kick her dick. But she will feel it later after she done concentrating. After the Movie done, Millia ask me.

"Hey Dizzy, were you licking my dick in the movie studio?"

"Yes…I am…"

"With who? I can feel that two person were licking it"

"Well…I don't know. Maybe it just your feeling…"

"Papa, Let's go home…I'm tired…"

"How about a Roller Coaster first? I love some excitement…"

"Well, ok papa…"

We go to the Roller Coaster, we saw Sol, Ky and Sky also wanted to play it…

"All…Let's buy the ticket together…"

"Ok Mrs.Rage, we will buy…"

The seat was divided in a pair. Too bad, I was sitting with Mr.Kiske. Sol with Millia and Mizzy with Sky. I was at the middle seat, Millia behind me and Mizzy was in front of me.

"READY?"

"HEAVEN OR HELL!"

"FINAL!"

"LET'S ROCK!"

The Roller Coaster started to move. First we can chat a lot, but after we were at the middle. The Roller Coaster Move faster. My heart beating. I look back, Millia and Sol looks very serious.

"Millia-kun, Don't be too serious!"

"Well……"

"Ahahaha..Thats true Millia..Don't be too serious!"

"HAHAHAH..You right Sol..Don't be too serious!!"

Millia and Sol cuddle each other. Like a best friend. It's weird…Millia never want to be touched by a guy before, and She never laugh…

"HAHAHAHA…."

Millia and Sol laugh together, The Roller Coaster become faster again and it was on the high route and it go down in extreme speed. They stop laugh and Mr.Kiske scream.

"WOAAA!!"

Mizzy hug Sky tight and Sky Also keep in silent. Mizzy and I Screamed

"KYAAAA!!"

"HIYAAAAAW!!"

Next route is , entering a Ghost Houses. I love this part! If you are lucky, you will gain something good from The ghost house. If not, you will got a garbage or nothing. We entering the door. The Ghost House really exciting place! I love it so much! A bit scared , I pray to gain something good.

"WOAAA!! I GOT A BULL HEAD!"

"THAT IS NOT A BULL HEAD SOL! IT'S A SOUVENIR!"

"Wow you are lucky Sol! It's a rare souvenir."

"Really? I keep it then…"

"OUCH!! What is this??"

"It's a lantern Mr.Kiske!"

"Looks cool…"

"Yes it is!"

Sol and Ky gain a good things. I hope I can get some soon…

"HEY! A FIRESTONE!"

"YOU REALLY LUCKY SKY!"

"HEY WATCH OUT!"

"OUCH!"

"MIZZY-NE CHAN! IT'S A SNAKE! THROW AWAY!"

"NO WAY!!IT'S SO CUTE!!"

Sky got a fire stone. She really need it. Mizzy got a living snake, it's a bad luck for other but I think she think it's a good luck. Now it almost finish from The Ghost Houses. I was worried that I got nothing but Suddenly, I saw something was dropped in front of me.

"Hey! It's a Recipe Book! I'm So Lucky!"

"CONGRATS DIZZY…"

I got a recipe book. I love cooking! But What Millia got?

"HAHAHA..MILLIA..LOOKS LIKE YOU GOT NOTHING!!"

"It's fine… I think it's my bad day…."

We already finish the Ghost house but in exit door, I saw someone was falling from the sky. I look at back and I saw That Millia was holding someone, she really looks like me but in black clothes and black haired.

"WTF?!"

"WOW…YOU GOT A PEOPLE..YOU ARE THE MOST LUCKY ONE MILLIA!"

"SHUT UP!"

"WOW MILLIA-SAN! YOU ARE SO COOL!"

I'm jealous,

"HEY! WHO ARE YOU?!"

But the girl didn't answer. She was fainted. So we decided to go home earlier.

**EXTRA CHAPTER 02 : ANOTHER ME**

Millia put the girl on our bed, then she make some dinner for the girl. So I was at room alone with that girl. I'm still angry.The Girl woke up. I try to calm down and asking the question slowly.

"Hello there? Who are you?"

"Huh? Where is me?"

"Hey, I'm talking to you…"

"Oh..Sorry…But I have something to do!"

"Wait! Who are you?!"

The Girl stare at me so long, She surprised.

"DIZZY?!"

"Huh?! How could you know my name?"

"I'm your Copy!"

"What?!"

"Let me explain, my name is Kurozy. I'm the copy of you but I'm not as perfect as you. The company want me to find you because we heard that you have a family. So we want to take a data of your family. Don't worry, we won't make a copy or a weapon. We just want to have some research about gear and after that, we will make some book about gear so people can accept gear as a human that made by a human. Gear will not life in suffer anymore."

"I see, But I can't explain you about my family. Maybe you can find it by yourself."

"Hmm…How?"

"Maybe you can stay with us for a while….ok?"

"Ok…I agree."

Then she took some book and pen. She wrote something on it.

"What are you wrote?"

"It's a review, you can read it after I finish it."

"That's so good!"

"Hmm…Ok…by the way, where I can sleep?"

"I will ask Millia for it."

"Millia?"

"Yes, She is my..umm..Husband…"

"Funny, you said she but you also said a husband…"

"Hihi..I explain it later after she come back. Now take a rest for a while, you hurt."

"Oh, really? I can't feel it…"

"Your arm broken and you can't feel it?"

"I have told you that I'm not as perfect as you."

"ok…Your wing alive?"

"No…They just help me to fly!"

"Oh…well…Ok…"

Millia get in to the room.

"Well, Another Dizzy…here is your dinner. And I take some first aid box, maybe Dizzy can help you with it."

"My name is Kurozy Miss…"

"Mrs. Millia…."

"Oh! So you are Millia!"

"Yes…What?"

"Dizzy is your wife?"

"Yes, she is…"

And Kurozy wrote something again on her book.

"Interesting, the gear married with the human…"

"She is not a usual human Ms. Kurozy."

"What skill she have?"

"So many…Hair control, wind change, and blah-blah-blah…"

"Wow, Can I interview you Mrs. Millia?"

"But for what?"

"Just get going Millia-kun"

"Ok…"

Kurozy interview Millia, she looks very interested with Millia. I left them away. When I open the door, I hit someone in front of the door.

"Ouch!"

"Mizzy?"

"Mom..It's hurt!"

"Sorry my dear, are you ok?"

"I'm ok…I want to see that girl! Can I?"

"Well Mizzy, just get in and sit near your papa…"

"Thanks mom!"

She ran in. I also saw Sky was come with Sol and Ky.

"Mom!"

"Sky, you want to see the girl too?"

"Sure Mom, Sol-samma and Ky-samma also want to see her!"

"Good, just come in!"

Then they come in. I get in too and close the door. I sit with near Millia. Kurozy Interview Mizzy. Then She continue to interview Sky and Sol. At the end, she interview Mr. Kiske. After she done interviewing. Kurozy ask me about something.

"Dizzy, I have done my interview. Now I want to see your relation and behaviour..I will stay here for a week."

"Ok…It's fine…Oh Millia-kun! She need a bed room!"

"Hmm..ok.."

"Wait!Wait! No..I think I don't need it…"

"What?"

"I will sleep with everyone."

"You mean you will sleep with us?"

"Yes, from Mr. kiske, Mr. Badguy , Mr. Engraver, Ms. Rage , and last with you two for two day…"

"WHAT?!"

"WTF!?"

" I think I need a cotton here…"

"Hey You really want to sleep with a guy?!"

"I think so…I need to know everyone behaviour…"

"Yay! Another Mom will sleep with me!"

"Hell Fire..I don't like this…"

Well, Kurozy don't understand about it. She is not as perfect as me. Maybe she don't have a gender. To night Kurozy sleep with Ky. I think Ky didn't like it much. What make him so upset? Maybe he have a bad behaviour or else?? We don't know about it.

"Well Millia-kun, do you think his bed is enough for her?"

"I think no…Maybe Ky will sleep at the floor or living chair…"

"Or Maybe Kurozy did…"

"Hmm…We don't know…"

Then we go to sleep. At the morning, I go to kitchen to cook a breakfast. I can saw Ky's bedroom from kitchen. I saw that Ky do his usual activity and Kurozy was flying around so Ky didn't notice her. She wrote everything he done at the morning. Finally, a breakfast time…

"Hello my dear, what is today's menu?"

"Mint Lobster and the drink is green tea…"

"It's your favorite food…"

"Yes, maybe Kurozy love the same food like me…"

"Well honey, hope Sol love it…"

"Don't worry, I also make some Flaming Crab for him…"

"Ok.."

She kiss me. After a sec, Mr. Kiske and Kurozy come.

"Hello there..Woah! Mint Lobster!"

"Do you like it Mr. Kiske?

"Well, I love it if I have some Green tea to drink…"

"You are Lucky… I make some green tea…"

"Kurozy, you love mint lobster?"

"Well, I never eat that before…"

Mizzy , Sky and Sol come. They hold a bottle of Vodka and Red Wine.

"Mom!"

"Oh…Mizzy, what is that vodka for?"

"Sol-san said that he wants us to have a toast for appetizer..!"

"Oh…Ok…"

I can't drink alcohol more than 55 in 300 ml. So I drink a red wine that having a lower alcohol.

"FOR HOLY ORDER AND KUROZY!"

"TOAST!"

We have a toast…

SFX: CTING! Glass sound

Then we have our breakfast. After that, we go to work. Kurozy always float behind Mr. Kiske. She wrote everything he has done. She follows him when he was patrolling around. She also peeks at him when he takes a bath or in the rest room. She really doesn't know about adult things… Then the second nights, Kurozy sleep with Sol. She sleeps in the roof with Sol. Sol hug her and he cover her with his robe…I think Sol is kind of a pervert. In the day, Sol was patrolling around. He never did that before. He also cleans up the roof. Maybe he feels itchy on his brain and he did everything he can do…The third night, Kurozy sleep with Sky. Sky also did the same things with Sol and Ky. He did everything good and usual. But maybe I feel weird because he…

"Mom, can I have some money?"

"For what Sky?"

"I want to refine my sword holder."

"You never do that before, you always ask your dad to refine it…"

"Maybe I want to do it by myself today. I'm curious about refining!"

"Well here your money…"

"Thanks Mom!"

And he ran to market place. It's really weird... Kurozy really a smart one, she hide when she watch her victim so the victim do his/her usual behavior. Sky also did his bad behavior. Talking with himself. Then the next night is Mizzy. Mizzy always go to the forest in the day and come back in the morning. I can't watch her much. In the day after tomorrow morning, I was taking a bath. Millia come and she hugs me.

"Dizzy, where is another Dizzy?"

"You mean Kurozy?"

"Yes, I didn't see her…"

"Maybe she still in the forest with Mizzy. Remember?"

"Oh yes, Mizzy always go there…"

"What's wrong?"

"She must be slept with us last night right?"

"You right...Maybe she haven't done with Mizzy. Mizzy is a hard person…"

"yes, I think So My dear…"

She kissed me. Suddenly, I feel that her Dick was standing under my ass.

"Ohh!"

"Hmm…Maybe we have a chance to do this"

"Not again Millia…Don't do it at the bath room…."

"well..Ok…how about a little made out?"

"OK…"

Then I kissed her. Millia was so lustful when she wants to do it. She hug me tight and reaching my pussy. She moves her dick until it getting in to my vagina. We do it at the bath room in standing pose…

"Ohh…I feel great Millia-kun…"

"Me too Dizzy…"

After we satisfied enough, I go out from the bath room. Milllia also go out. I wear my clothes and take the trash. I want to throw it away. When I throw the trash, I heard someone screaming from my bathroom…

"KYAAAAA!!"

I run back and I saw Kurozy was falling and Millia raise her hand.

"I'm Sorry! I thought that you are Dizzy!"

"WEAR YOUR CLOTHES BACK!"

Millia take her clothes and wear it.

"Millia-kun? What happen?"

"Dizzy, you there…I thought you are in the bath room…"

"Oh…Well…Are you ok Kurozy?"

Kurozy face blushing.

"I'm ok…I just surprised…"

"Well, say something if you are not comfortable enough.."

Millia looks worried, I think she just feel guilty.

"Well Millia-kun…Just relax ok?"

"Ok…"

The night come, It's a bed time. Millia sleep in the middle, Kurozy was on the left of her and I was on the right. I turn off the lamp, hug Millia and we go to sleep. In the Morning, Kurozy follows Millia. She wrote everything. Finally time to say Goodbye to her. She read the result.

"DIZZY, as my promise. I read the result…"

Everyone sits in front of her.

"Well, The Relation between one and each other are excellent!"

"YEAH!"

"And how is the individual results?"

"DIZZY RAGE, Status : Married, Element Unknown, Love cooking. She is a hard worker. Always stay neat and nice. Cheerful and Fun! She loves to have a romance with her love, Millia Rage. She hates everything too rude. Her favorite food is something mint and fresh. Her hobby is cooking and grooming her wings, discipline and never say every things rude or bad like SHIT or else. Very Polite and cute. Her most attractions are Sexy and Cute. Her behavior is neat and good. But she also has some bad behavior that never showed to anyone, She always stroke at Millia's Dick when sleeping…"

"Ouch! No way…"

"I think it's true Dizzy…."

"Next, MILLIA RAGE, Status : Married, Element : Wind, love a sport and very elegant. Hard worker and high wants and motivation. She loves to make her wife, Dizzy and her family happy…She hates to harm Innocent people. Her Favorite food is something fresh and not sweet. Her hobby is chasing cat and take a rest. Very discipline, but a little bit rude on talking. Very feminine and smart. Her most attractions are beauty and Noble person. Her behavior is a bit boring and calm, her bad behavior is drink vodka at the midnight…"

"Is that True Millia-kun?"

"Well…"

She was blushing, I scold her to stop drinking Vodka.

"Next, MIZZY RAGE, Status : It's complicated, Element : poison, love nature so much and very care with other. A little bit lazy but if she wants some things, she can do everything to gain it. She loves deathly things and planting trees. She hate something that too noise or easy. Her Favorite food is everything that made from nature. Her hobby is going to forest. Not discipline, childish but very polite when talking. Very smart and a bit sneaky. Her most attractions are Sexy and cute. Her behavior not scheduled and her bad behavior is peeking at her father when taking a bath."

"Mizzy…Don't peeking at your father…"

"Well, Papa is very sexy when taking a bath…"

"Next, SKY ENGRAVER, Status : Single, Element : Hell Fire, loves sport. Hard Worker but low wants and motivation. He loves sunrise in the morning. He hates to kill people. His favorite food is his Mom cook. His Hobby is training. Extra discipline, a bit rude on talking but very respectful with the older. He is a gentleman and fast learner. His most attraction is cool looking. His behavior is neat and scheduled. His bad behavior is talking to himself."

"Well Sky, I think you are good enough…"

"Yes Ky-samma, thanks…."

"Next, SOL BADGUY, Status : Unknown, Element : Fire. Love something hot. A Hard worker but very low motivation and wants. He loves to hunting. His Favorite food is something Spicy. His Hobby is resting. Not discipline on time, Very rude on talking. He is a quiet person. His most attraction is good looking. His behavior is pretty good. His bad behavior is too much sleeping."

"Wow…Wow…"

"KY KISKE, Status : Unknown, Element : Thunder. Love to watch a girl on the frame every morning. Very Hard Worker and high motivation. He loves to bring his Rosary. His favorite food is something that can make him fresh. His hobby is Praying. Very discipline, Polite and sweet. His most attraction is sweet and handsome. His behavior is a pervert one. His bad behavior is keeping porn things under his bed."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, that's all, I will post it to you later…Bye Dizzy!"

"Bye Kurozy!"

Kurozy fly to her Lab. I saw Ky was angry.

"I'M NOT KEEPING PORN THINGS UNDER MY BED!"

"Well, I keep porn books"

Sol raises his hand. Millia also smile,

"I keep Dizzy's naked photo under your bed last week…I forgot to take it"

I also smile,

"I keep a half condom stock under your bed. Your bed was tall and it's very fit to hide something. I didn't know that Kurozy can find it. I keep it at the lowest…"

"I'm in the middle, I keep 150 Porn books"

"I keep Dizzy's naked photo right under your bed…I will take it soon."

"YOU ALL TOO LATE!! MY REPUTATION DESTROYED!!"

Mizzy and Sky was stalking away. I think they also keep something there…

**EXTRA CHAPTER 03 : DANCING ALL NIGHT LONG**

After that accident, Ky was mad at us. He ignore us, but his birthday was come soon. Millia and Sol prepare some dancing feast for him. We want to say sorry with that.

"Millia-kun…Can I help?"

"Sure honey, make some invitation and don't tell Ky…"

"Not a problem…!"

Soon, I take many papper from our office. I'm starting to design it.

"Hey, I think we can use Moonlight Sonata for songs…"

"Hmm..Ok…But maybe we can leave it to The Music band Sol…"

"OK…"

"Millia-kun? Where the place of it?"

"At the middle of lake…"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes, I held some big hall there…"

"oh..well don't spend too much money.."

"I think friend is more than a money."

SFX: Knock-knock

"Dad??"

"Sky?"

"I already make the hall floor…Shall I make the roof too?"

"Leave it to Mizzy for the roof. Now you make some Pillar on it."

"Ok Dad…"

"Sky, Don't make a pillar with heavy stone…"

"Don't worry mom! I made it from wood!"

"Great…"

"Hey Millia, I go help Sky to make the Bridge…"

"Just go now…"

"ok…"

Then Sol left us. Only two of us now. Millia is very naughty in this situation. When I wrote , she pull my paper and it make some unwanted line. I must restart it again. When I finish it. I want to copy it but when I want to go out, She pull my leg and my papper. She hang my paper on the top.

"Give it back to me Millia!"

"Well, do a striptease…"

"No way…Not now…"

I also hate doing a sexual in work. The place is mess and papers anywhere. I'm afraid one of it catch our hormon.

"If no, I also say no…"

"Millia-kun…"

I fly and try to grab the paper, she take the paper and fly away from the window.

"You can't catch me…"

"Millia-kun…Give it back"

I chase her and try to reach the paper. Suddenly, she kissed me and snuggle me in the air.

"Uhmm..Ohh…Millia-kun..Ahh..where is the paper…?"

"Hmm…you will know…"

After that, we go back to office. I saw the room was not messy and everything was set. My paper also already copied. This is a new mystery..How could it be?

"How you do it Millia-kun??"

"Not me…Those holy order soldier did…"

"Oh..I see..But why you make me didn't see it?"

"Because you will go and help them. Finally they are not satisfied with what they done because you help them so much…"

"If that's so…"

I push Millia to the chair and sit on her. She hug me and touch my pussy. She rub it.

"Ahh..So smooth…"

"Hmm…I think something miss your pussy so much..."

"What is that Millia-kun…?"

"Me…"

She put me in the chair, she hold my leg and she pull my panties off. She lick my pussy.

"Ahh..Millia…It's very nice…Ohh…"

"Hmm…The taste still nice…"

"Ohh..Go get it…Ahh..Ahh.."

Suddenly, Sol and Sky come. They Open the door. Millia get back to stand soon and I pull my panties back.

"Hey…The feast are ready!"

"Let's go call Ky-samma!"

"Let's go Dizzy.."

She pull me. We go to Ky's bed room.

"Leave it to me from now."

"Get him Sol…"

I saw that Sol entering his room. After an hour, Sol come out and Ky using a blindfold and his hand was folded. His leg also folded.

"Oh..Maybe it's too over sol…"

"Really??"

"HEY OPEN THIS THINGS!"

"Well, let's throw him to the lake…"

"WHAT??""

"Ok…"

I know Millia was trying to tease him. After that…we fly to the lake. Sol was riding a dragon with Sky and Mizzy. We hold Ky and he was struggling.

"PUT ME DOWN! HEY!"

"SHUT UP…"

"LET ME GO!!"

"I SAID SHUT UP OR THIS DRAGON WILL EAT YOU!"

SFX: GROAAAHH…Dragon Voices

"OK…"

Finally, we arrived to the hall. All townies and villager already waiting for us. Those Holy order soldier also waiting for us. ABA ,Bridget,Testament, Slayer, Sharon, Potempkin, Faust, Axl, Anji, Baiken, Chipp, Jam, Johnny, May and friends also come to celebrate with us. Millia put Ky on the chair and Sol open his fold.

"SURPRISE!" All

"WHAT IS THIS PLACE!?"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KY…"

"WHAT??"

"This is your Birthday right…?"

"Even me forgot my birthday how could you remember…?"

"Well, I check on your data…"

After that, Ky hug Sol.

"Thanks Sol, Thanks so much…"

"LET'S START THE PARTY!!"

We start the party, The feast really wonderfull. Mizzy and Bridget looks close. I think Mizzy like Bridget. Well, Bridget grown so handsome and cute I think. May also look close with Bridget, I think they have a fight to get a boy.Ky and Sol, Anji and Jam, Slayer and Sharon, Millia and I dancing together, the music are very fit for Salsa dance. I love this night. Millia was so romantic. I want to dance With My Millia all night long.

--END--

CHAPTER : 1-21 ; EXTRA : 1-3


End file.
